A Drabble of Earth and Water
by Almayen
Summary: Une série de drabbles sans relation, si ce n'est qu'ils sont tous sur le couple Jaime/Brienne.
1. Tu es mienne

**Disclaimer : Une nouvelle fois, l'histoire ne m'appartient en rien. De un, Got est à GRRM, et de deux, cette fic est une nouvelle traduction. De** WeirdDaydreamingFangirl **qui, en plus d'écrire du Braime comme personne, a été suffisamment adorable pour m'autoriser à traduire sa fic !**

 **Dans ce recueil, vous aurez du Braime à toutes les sauces ! AU, suites d'épisodes, pièces manquantes... il y en a pour tout les goûts !**

 **Je rappelle que les review c'est chouette, alors laissez en ! Et si vous voulez écrire un message directement à l'auteur, voici un lien vers la fic originale : /works/7501389/chapters/17051037**

– – – – – –

 **Note de l'auteur : Ce prompt m'a été demandé il y a un mois sur mon tumblr. Je l'ai ajouté ici parce... pourquoi pas XD**

 **Je ne sais pas vraiment comment écrire du Jon/Tormund XD**

– – – – – –

Brienne s'attendait à un duel.

Elle s'attendait à des regards, des chuchotements, voir à quelques rumeurs.

Mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que quelqu'un, et encore moins Jaime, transforme quelque chose d'aussi innocent en une affaire importante.

'' Enlevez vos sales mains d'elle '' Dit Jaime sèchement.

Tormund lui avait donné une tape dans le dos après une séance d'épée plutôt réussie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal dans cela. Brienne était réellement heureuse que quelqu'un, autre que Jaime, ne la regarde pas comme une fille au physique masculin, mais comme une guerrière.

'' Je félicitais simplement ma lady pour son bon travail. Il n'y a rien de mal là dedans '' Répliqua Tormund en haussant les épaules, tout en affichant un petit sourire satisfait. Le visage de Brienne, lui, était simplement devenu encore plus rouge.

'' Cela ne veut pas dire que des sauvageons sont autorisés à toucher une dame de haute naissance sans permission ''

Brienne empoigna le bras de Jaime. Elle espérait qu'il se rende compte qu'il était allé trop loin. Les sauvageons étaient des hommes, et ils avaient besoin d'eux pour ce qui venait.

'' Jaime '' S'hérissa Brienne '' Ne... ''

Mais elle entendit le siège en face d'elle grincer tandis que Jon se levait.

'' Lord Lannister '' dit-il '' Votre aide est sans conteste inestimable, mais je vous rappelle que vous êtes un invité de Château Noir, qui est un terrain neutre. Tormund est aussi important que vous l'êtes ''

'' Pourquoi Lord Snow, vous êtes amoureux ? '' Le taquina Jaime ; il n'espérait pas que sa pique fonctionne, mais le garçon rougit.

Jaime était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Brienne le frappa. Il rigola.

'' Cela vous ressemble tout à fait d'être énervée après moi alors que je défend votre honneur '' marmonna Jaime.

'' Il était simplement en train de me féliciter '' répliqua t-elle.

'' Oh, fillette, vous n'avez rien appris des hommes ? ''

Brienne le regarda, offensée. Jaime savait que Brienne voulait qu'il s'excuse. Le visage légèrement rosit de Jon aussi. Il leva alors sa main et son moignon en signe de défaite.

'' Je m'excuse '' Dit Jaime, mais son excuse se transforma en une pointe de sarcasme. '' C'était terriblement grossier de ma part de dire ce que j'ai dit '' _Même si c'est la vérité_. Jaime voulait rajouter cela, mais il voulait avant tout rester en vie. Jon et Brienne semblèrent accepter ses excuses. Il regarda Tormund qui paraissait impénétrable. Peut-être était ce dû à sa crinière rouge.

'' Jon '' Jaime parla avec une solennité surprenante. '' J'aimerais partager mes quartiers avec Lady Brienne ''

Le visage de Brienne devint chaud. Jon, lui aussi, rougissait de nouveau.

'' P... peu importe ce que vous ou Lady Brienne faites, ce ne sont pas mes affaires ''

'' Il n'y a rien entre nous '' Protesta Brienne, peinant à croire qu'elle avait retrouvé sa voix.

'' Non, il n'y a rien '' Confirma Jaime, mais quelque chose traversa son visage – déception, espoir, elle n'en était pas sûre – jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte son sourire taquin. '' Mais j'aimerais garder un œil sur elle. Je peux même dormir sur le sol, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, ma lady ''

'' Oh... euh... très bien '' Bredouilla Jon, son regard passant de Jaime à Brienne, à Tormund – s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur ce dernier.

Brienne fit demi tour et Jaime la suivit immédiatement. Elle s'arrêta dans la court d'entraînement, et se retourna vers Jaime.

'' Pourquoi est ce que vous avez fait ça, Jaime ? '' Elle criait presque. '' Je suis avec les femmes et je... ''

'' Oui, Brienne '' La coupa t-il. '' Je sais avec qui vous êtes, je connais vos capacités, mais l'on n'est jamais trop prudent ''

'' Jaime '' l'averti Brienne.

'' Brienne '' Lui répondit-il moqueusement.

Elle se contenta de grommeler. Ce fut donc Jaime qui parla.

'' Cet imbécile de sauvageon veut vous prendre au lit, Brienne ''

'' Et alors, même s'il le fait ? '' Brienne le défiait. Jaime la connaissait bien. Du moins, elle pensait qu'il la connaissait bien. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle ne voudrait pas de sa protection si elle n'en avait pas besoin. '' Je peux le gérer ''

 _'' Je sais '' Se lamenta_ _t-_ _il. Jaime Lannister, Seigneur de Castral Roc,_ _ _se lamentant__ _._

'' Alors pourq... ''

Jaime grogna et s'approcha d'elle. Il attrapa son menton et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas un de ces baisés passionnés. Il toucha simplement ses lèvres avec les siennes.

'' Parce que je veux qu'ils sachent que tu es mienne '' Dit il lorsqu'il se recula.

Brienne le regarda un peu stupidement, voulant protester qu'elle n'était ni à lui, ni à personne. Mais elle pensa à ce qui arrivait, et elle ne pu dire 'non'.


	2. Ton dos est sexy

****Note de l'auteur : Inspiration → ton dos est sexy et oh ! Mon dieu, je n'entend rien de ce que dit l'intervenant.****

* * *

 ** **Note de la traductrice : C'est un UA cette fois ! Si j'ai adoré le lire, j'ai en revanche bien galéré pour le traduire... enfin le premier paragraphe surtout.****

* * *

Brienne se tenait devant la porte alors qu'elle cherchait sa carte magnétique dans son sac à main. Sa chambre était au bout d'un couloir qui amenait à une grande pièce où attendaient une multitude de gens pour l'ascenseur – ce qui expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Jaime.

'' Fillette '' Murmura Jaime alors qu'il plaçait doucement ses mains sur sa taille, pourtant masculine, et plongeait son nez dans ses courts cheveux. Brienne sursauta presque à son toucher, et était à deux doigts de le frapper avec son sac et de lui faire à une démonstration de self-défense à ses dépens.

'' Jaime, qu'est ce que tu fais ? '' Chuchota Brienne tandis qu'il reniflait ses cheveux.

'' Oh pitié Brienne... Tu étais assise juste devant moi pendant tout ce temps... '' Murmura Jaime dans son oreille, avant de mordiller son lobe, lui arrachant un gémissement. '' Je n'ai pas pu écouter un seul mot de ce que disait l'intervenant ''

Brienne voulait lever les yeux au ciel, mais au lieu de cela elle soupira le nom de Jaime et allongea son cou lorsque ce dernier lui donna un petit coup de langue. Il embrassa son cou, si pâle et si crémeux. '' Tu sais que nous avons déjà des sièges spécifiques et que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à en changer ''

'' Je sais '' Grommela Jaime, parcourant doucement son cou avec ses dents. Ils devraient vraiment cesser cela. Quelqu'un pourrait les voir.

'' Jaime, tu as intérêt à ne pas faire de marques '' Grommela Brienne, mais sa voix était rauque. Elle pouvait sentir le rire qu'il se retenait de laisser entendre.

'' Mais Bri '' protesta t-il, ignorant sa remarque. '' Tu dois t'occuper de ça ''

Brienne ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il appuie son entre-jambe contre ses fesses.

'' Oh '' La voix de Brienne semblait avoir gagné un octave. '' Depuis combien de temps tu... ''

'' Tout le programme '' Murmura t-il a son oreille. '' Ton dos est tellement distrayant ''

'' C'est juste un dos, Jaime '' Dit Brienne en levant les yeux. '' Un dos plutôt masculin d'ailleurs ''

'' Mais c'est ton dos... et c'est un dos très sexy '' Il fredonnait presque. '' Et maintenant tu dois t'occuper de ça '' Jaime se positionna derrière elle, encore et encore.

Le cœur de Brienne battait sauvagement, alors qu'elle sentait sa dure virilité qui venait s'écraser dans le bas de son dos. Ses sous vêtements étaient déjà humides, et ses poussées faisaient qu'elle voulait sa virilité dans d'autres endroits. Dans _un_ endroit spécifique pour être précis.

Désespérément, elle ouvrit de nouveau son sac à main, tandis que les mains de Jaime commençaient à devenir baladeuses. Elle trouva sa carte, et la passa sur la boîte.

Immédiatement, elle se retourna et captura ses lèvres, tout en donnant un coup sec sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte.

La dernière chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit avant de se débarrasser de la carte et de donner un coup de pied à la porte pour la fermer, fut de penser à changer de sièges pour la prochaine fois.


	3. Dans le bus

**Note de l'auteur :** inspiration → quelque chose dans ta tenue ne va pas bien et je pense que tu devrai être mise au courant.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Encore des tueries cette semaine. Encore des larmes, de la peur, du sang... et pourtant, malgré tout, je crois toujours que la vie est belle. Ce n'est peut être qu'un illusion, mais je veux y croire ; je veux croire que l'amour restera présent dans nos vies. Alors, à mon humble niveau, je vais essayer de partager cet amour ; c'est pour cela qu'entre deux révisions, j'ai pris de mon petit temps pour faire cette traduction. Peut être plus maladroite que les autres, certes, mais... nous avons besoin de Braime ces temps ci.

 **Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est toujours pas à moi ! Les personnages sont à GRRM, et l'histoire à** WeirdDaydreamingFangirl **: je ne suis donc que l'humble traductrice !**

'' Excusez moi, mademoiselle ''

Brienne était trop occupée pour faire attention à la personne assise derrière elle dans le bus. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle fut à deux doigts de rougir devant le magnifique homme en costard et aux cheveux d'or qui la regardait, préoccupé.

Elle sauta presque hors de son siège lorsqu'il s'approcha. Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue.

'' Votre fermeture éclair est ouverte ''

Il fallut à Brienne quelques secondes pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait de chuchoter.

Attendez. _Fermeture éclair_ ?

Tout à coup, elle fouilla dans le dos de sa jupe bleue pour constater que sa fermeture éclair était en effet ouverte. Alors qu'elle la refermait, elle maudit intérieurement les Sept ; de tout les jours où elle pouvait être humiliée, il fallait que ce soit le jour de son entretien d'embauche. Elle pouvait d'ores et déjà sentir sa chance prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle balbutia quelques remerciements à l'homme sans le regarder. _Il comprendra pourquoi je ne veux pas le regarder dans les yeux_.

'' Même si j'ai apprécié de voir votre joli derrière en rouge, il faut admettre que le bleu est une couleur qui vous va très bien '' Murmura t-il, ce qui fit que Brienne le regarda finalement dans les yeux. Il les avaient d'un vert pénétrant, tachetés d'or. Son regard était chaud, et elle pouvait se sentir fondre. Brienne se rappela alors combien de temps elle était restée debout, et fouilla dans son porte monnaie – un geste nerveux – avant de s'asseoir. Le rouge qu'il avait vu était son short, mais sa remarque n'avait pas fait descendre la température de son corps. Pour atténuer son embarras, elle le regarda en essayant d'être intimidante. Tout ceci devait être une sorte de blague ; en effet, elle n'était pas vraiment _attrayante_.

'' Je suis simplement honnête '' L'homme haussa les épaules en détournant son regard. '' Cela va très bien avec vos yeux éblouissants ''

Brienne voulait répliquer, mais le bus était à son arrêt. Elle eut une drôle de sensation en songeant que leurs chemins allaient se séparer, qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais se revoir, et s'oublier sitôt que chacun retournerait à sa vie.

Il se leva.

Et il prit la même direction qu'elle.

'' Est ce que vous me suivez ? '' Demanda t-elle alors qu'elle atteignait le parking de l'immeuble.

L'homme fit la moue. '' Vous aimeriez. Je travaille ici ''

D'un seul coup, son sang devint froid – les cheveux blonds, les yeux verts. Mais il se présenta avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de pleinement réaliser qui se tenait en face d'elle.

'' Jaime Lannister, directeur des Ressources Humaines '' Dit il alors qu'il tendait sa main pour serrer celle de Brienne. Elle lui donna une courte étreinte. '' Vous ne m'avez probablement pas reconnu dans le bus, mais hélas, ma voiture est tombée en panne et j'allais être en retard '' Soudain, il la regarda avec satisfaction et fit un petit sourire. '' Je ne pense pas vous avoir vu ici auparavant. Vous postulez pour le poste de directeur au Développement ? ''

Brienne se contenta d'hocher la tête.

'' Bien. Nous aurons certainement besoin d'une jeune femme comme vous dans la compagnie '' Dit M. Lannister avec un clin d'œil. Brienne dû employer tout son self contrôle pour se retenir de lever les yeux aux ciel devant son potentiel futur patron.

'' Je préférerais que nous en parlions dans votre bureau, M. Lannister '' S'entendit-elle répondre, mais ses magnifiques cheveux dorés eurent raison du peu de résolution qu'elle possédait.

'' Bureau ? Cela m'a l'air être une _excellente_ idée '' Ronronna M. Lannister.

'' Oh, vous savez que ce que je veux dire... '' S'exclama Brienne.

'' Bien sûr que je sais '' Répliqua t-il avec un petit rire. '' Mademoiselle ? ''

'' Tarth '' Répondit-elle sèchement. '' Brienne Tarth ''

'' Brienne... '' Dit il comme si il essayait une nouvelle saveur. '' Charmant prénom ''

'' Je... j'aimerais un vrai entretien monsieur, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Un entretien propre et convenable ''

M. Lannister rit. Avec tout ce qu'il avait dit dit, il y avait quelque chose de bienvenu dans ce rire.

'' Vous êtes sans conteste quelqu'un de spécial, Brienne. La plupart des femmes aimerait qu'un bel homme leur donne un poste dans une compagnie si facilement ''

'' Je ne suis pas _la plupart des femmes_ '' Dit-elle.

'' En effet '' Médita t-il. '' Il n'y a personne comme vous '' Ajouta t-il ensuite. '' Allez au bureau d'accueil, donnez votre nom et attendez qu'on vous appelle. On vous donnera des instructions pour trouver mon bureau ''

'' Merci, M. Lannister '' Elle soupira de soulagement.

'' Non. Merci à _vous_ , Mlle Tarth. Pour ce show dans le bus '' 


	4. Baise-par-les-yeux

**Note de la traductrice :**

 _Bonsoir !_

 _Cela fait terriblement longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette traduction... avec les cours c'est un peu compliqué ! Enfin, me voilà avec un nouveau drabble. Comme toujours, **avis / critiques / encouragements / expressions d'adulation du Braime, sont les bienvenus** (et ça me motivera à pondre la suite plus vite !)_

 _Comme toujours, Game of thrones est à **GRRM**. Et cette histoire est à **WeirdDaydreamingFangirl** (que je remercie encore pour son autorisation de traduction !)_

* * *

 _Brienne ? Une femme ?_

Jaime était à deux doigts de se moquer de la créature en face de lui. Par delà ses lunettes de soleil, il pouvait voir que la fillette était dépourvue de charmes. Elle avait un grand visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, qui lui donnait un air masculin. Et ce n'était pas son nez cassé, ses lèvres enflées ou sa joue dotée d'une immense cicatrice qui arrangeaient les choses.

 _Cela va être trop facile._ Franchement, Jaime trouvait que la compétition de cette année était assez... ennuyante. Tout ses concurrents n'avaient été que des fillettes désireuses de se jeter sur lui. Mais _ça_ , c'était quelque chose.. Jaime aurait dû se sentir insulter que cette laide femme soit en finale, mais il l'a trouvait fascinante.

L'arbitre leur indiqua de fermer les yeux et d'enlever leurs lunettes.

'' Un... deux... ''

Au coup de sifflet, les yeux de Jaime s'ouvrirent.

Il fut à deux doigts de venir immédiatement lorsqu'il vit les plus beaux saphirs inimaginables.

'' Oooooh '' Jaime pouvait entendre le commentateur. '' On dirait que Jaime a finalement rencontré un adversaire digne de lui ''

Le choc sur son visage ayant dû se voir, il prit donc une expression neutre – presque ennuyée.

Alors que le commentateur expliquait qu'il s'agissait de la première entrée de Brienne des les Westelympiques, et comment c'était déroulée la compétition, Jaime pouvait se sentir vaciller. Il avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans une piscine, jusque là cachée, et où l'eau était pure ; il était immergé dans la paix et la tranquillité de ce paradis secret. Tout ses précédents compétiteurs l'avaient regardé avec luxure, mais les yeux de Brienne renvoyaient de l'innocence, de la timidité et de la curiosité ; quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir d'une femme.

Sentant sa queue remuer, Jaime croisa les jambes.

Il _devait_ gagner. Même si elle avait mis à terre tout les autres concurrents, il ne pouvait pas perdre. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait jamais vu un tel bleu.

Le souffle de Jaime devint laborieux. Il commença à se tortiller dans son siège et à gémir. Ses cuisses se frottaient les unes aux autres, essayant de satisfaire l'érection qui grandissait entre elles.

Il vint et Jaime su qu'il avait perdu.

Il y eu un silence dans la foule.

Jaime Lannister, le médaillé d'or en Baise-par-les-yeux depuis cinq ans, venait d'être battu par cette... bête.

Puis les applaudissements explosèrent.

Jaime regarda la fillette. Elle n'avait sans conteste aucun charme, mais Jaime commençait à devenir friand de cela. Son visage était rouge comme des framboises, et ses lèvres de plomb soufflaient forts, comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Comme s'ils avaient _vraiment_ baisé. Mais ses yeux restaient les mêmes, simplement brillants de joie et de choc. Elle ne le regardait pas, mais lui fixait ses yeux d'azur comme s'ils lui permettaient de la voir _elle_.

'' Quel extraordinaire record ! '' S'exclama le présentateur. '' Tarth vient juste d'établir un tout nouveau record de Baise-par-les-yeux, battant ainsi Lannister, le champion de ces cinq dernières années ! C'est un jour historique pour le sport ! ''

 _Brienne m'a aussi prit le record du monde ?_ Jaime aurait aimé être surpris, mais pour être tout à fait honnête il ne l'était pas vraiment. Ses yeux... ses yeux étaient une sorte d'enchantement qui pouvait le garder ensorcelé pour toujours.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau, et Jaime ne put plus bouger. _Que ces maudits yeux aillent se faire foutre !_ Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, Jaime se rappela qu'ils devaient se serrer la main.

Lorsque sa large main se ferma sur la sienne, Jaime la trouva chaude, et très agréable – à un tel point qu'il ne put se résoudre à la quitter. Soudainement, il attira tout son corps vers lui, si proche que sa bouche se retrouva près de son oreille. Brienne était un tout petit peu plus grande que lui.

'' Vous et moi, mercredi, sept heures, la Vipère Rouge. Les médias seront sûrement occupés avec d'autres sports d'ici là''

Brienne recula précipitamment – alors que Jaime gémissait intérieurement de voir le contact rompu – et ses yeux trahissaient son trouble.

'' C'est votre victoire, Brienne '' Répondit-il simplement, même si tout son être voulait juste admirer un peu plus longtemps ses yeux. '' C'est ma tournée ''

Alors qu'ils se quittèrent pour leurs conférences de presse respectives, ils se retournèrent pour regarder l'autre. Jaime lui fit un clin d'œil, tout en pensant qu'il fallait absolument qu'il demande à son agent de donner à son agent _à elle_ son numéro.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop comment qualifier cet OS. J'ai été vraiment stressée cette semaine, et lorsque mon prof nous a donné trois jours de plus pour rendre notre devoir, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce court drabble – pendant une fête, car je suis associable XD (oups, j'ai encore deux ou trois fics à écrire)._

 _J'espère qu'il était évident que Brienne était à deux doigts de venir elle aussi, mais que Jaime a un faible pour l'innocence de la fillette et ses yeux saphirs... alors il est venu en premier – et plus rapidement que n'importe qui dans cette compétition !_

 _Bon... je dois retourner bosser sur mon travail. * je pleure car ça fait des jours que je n'ai pas lu de fanfics *_

 _N'oubliez pas. Les reviews sont pour moi ce que sont les yeux saphirs pour Jaime._


	5. Westemon

Note de la traductrice :

Bien le bonjour ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Voici un nouveau petit texte, qui fonctionne avec deux autres (dont la traduction devrait arriver assez rapidement).

Encore une fois, **tout ceci ne m'appartient en rien** : GRRM pour l'univers, et WeirDaydreamingFangirl pour la fic. Moi, je me contente de traduire... Cela n'empêche en rien que je suis très friande de **review** !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Anday : Merci ! Le couple Jaime Brienne est tellement génial, je suis ravie qu'il soit ton préféré *.*

Guest : Merci pour ta review :) Et voilà la suite !

* * *

'' Ne bouge pas, fillette ''

Brienne arrêta immédiatement de courir. Elle allait lui demander des explications lorsque un bruit de pas se fit entendre, attirant son attention.

'' Allez Oncle Jaime ! '' cria son neveu de huit ans, Tommen, surgissant dans son champ de vision. '' Tu l'as presque ''

Tommen venait à peine de s'agripper au tee-shirt de son Oncle Jaime que Myrcella, dix ans, les rejoignaient.

'' Tu l'a attrapé ? '' Demanda t-elle. C'était tout juste si elle ne retenait pas son souffle.

'' Attends... pas enc... Rha ! Je viens de le perdre ! '' Répondit Jaime à sa nièce.

Brienne se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que Jaime pointait son téléphone vers ses... parties intimes.

'' Jaime ! Qu'est-ce que... ''

Brienne commença à bouger mais les trois autres protestèrent en chœur.

'' Jaime ! '' S'exclama t-elle. '' Es tu en train de... ce n'est pas une activité appropriée pour les enfants ! ''

'' S'il te plaît, encore un peu '' Supplia le petit garçon. '' Cela fait une _éternité_ qu'on le cherche ''

Brienne savait que Jaime était un connard, arrogant de surcroît, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils apprendrait à ses neveux et nièces à être des pervers. Ne pouvant plus le supporter, elle commença à marcher malgré les bruits de protestation du trio.

'' Tu ferai mieux de supprimer ça '' Grommela t-elle, en désignant dédaigneusement le téléphone de Jaime.

'' Tu ne peux pas supprimer Leonin '' Gémit Myrcella en s'agrippant à son débardeur trempé. '' On le cherche depuis une éternitééééé ''

'' Leoni-'' Brienne regarda le téléphone de Jaime. Un dessin d'un étrange lion apparut à l'écran.

'' Est ce que tu vis dans une grotte, fillette ? '' La taquina Jaime, reprenant son téléphone. Brienne eut une grimace d'incompréhension. '' C'est Westemon Go. Tout le monde en parle ''

Brienne renifla dédaigneusement. '' Tu connais ça simplement parce que c'est pour les gamins, espèce de vieillard '' Elle avait entendu parler de Westemon Go, mais n'y avait pas accordé une très grande importance ; de ce fait, elle ignorait comment le jeu marchait, ou à quoi il ressemblait.

Jaime haussa un sourcil en défi '' Ces gamins me font me sentir jeune, fillette. C'est toi qui est vieille ''

'' Je _sais_ ce qu'est Westemon Go ! '' Souffla Brienne, croisant ses bras en signe d'énervement. '' C'est juste que je m'en fiche ''

'' C'est parce que tu es une vieille fille '' Rétorqua Jaime.

Brienne ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle était à court d'arguments. Heureusement, Tommen interrompit leur joute verbal.

'' Oncle Jaime, pourquoi Mlle Brienne et toi n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer ? '' demanda l'innocent garçon, dont les grands yeux bleus brillaient avec curiosité.

Jaime essaya de parler mais Myrcella fut plus rapide. '' C'est parce qu'ils sont amoureux et qu'ils vont se marier ''

Brienne refusa de regarder Jaime et essaya de protester mais Tommen l'interrompit. '' Tu veux dire qu'ils vont faire des bébés ? Et on aura des cousins avec lesquels on pourra jouer ? ''

Jaime ne put se retenir en entendant cela, et explosa de rire. Brienne, elle, essayait d'expliquer au garçon qu'ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble.

'' Pourquoi ne rentrerions nous pas pour leur donner des cousins, hein fillette ? '' Ricana Jaime, mais Brienne le frappa durement sur le bras. '' C'est de ta faute. Dis leur qu'on ne va pas se marier ''

'' Donc tu es en train de me dire que je n'ai aucune chance ? '' Gémit Jaime. Curieusement, sa moue fit battre le cœur de Brienne.

'' Mlle Brienne ! Mlle Brienne ! '' S'écria Myrcella avec excitation. '' Vous devriez venir manger des pancakes avec nous ! ''

Tommen surenchérit. '' Est ce que ta femme peut venir manger des pancakes, Oncle Jaime ? ''

Jaime eut une drôle de lueur dans le regard, puis lui donna un petit coup de coude. Elle ne voulait pas sourire, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent malgré elle.

'' Tommen, Myrcella '' Jaime se mit à leur hauteur, et leur parla avec un ton si paternel que le cœur de Brienne se mit à fondre. '' Ce n'est pas ma femme. Du moins pas encore '' Jaime reçu une claque dans le dos. Il retint un rire et retourna vers son neveu et sa nièce. '' Ok. C'est juste ma voisine. Mais... Brienne... '' Il l'a regarda. '' Tu voudrais venir manger des pancakes avec nous ? ''

Brienne ne put pas dire à cet exaspérant homme d'aller se faire foutre.

'' Oui ''

Les enfants crièrent de joie et chacun agrippa l'un des adultes pour les conduire vers vers le restaurant de Tourte Chaude.

 _Alors que Myrcella_ _entraînait_ _joyeusement Brienne vers le restaurant de pancakes de Tourte Chaude, cette derni_ _è_ _r_ _e_ _courrait presque pour suivre le rythme impos_ _é_ _par la petite fille._ _ _Si je les emmène jouer à Westemon Go, je ne vais même plus avoir besoin d'aller courir ''__

'' Hé fillette '' La tête de Brienne se retourna vers la tête amusée de Jaime. '' Tu sais qu'on aurait pu capturer le Westemon sans que tu bouges ''

Jaime demanda à Tommen d'accélérer le pas avant que Brienne ne puisse l'étrangler.

'' Jolies jambes au fait '' Lui cria t-il par dessus l'épaule.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

J'ai fait ma propre version du jeu... je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment on y joue, alors j'ai créé mes propres règles ! J'adore Pokemon mais j'ai un portable tellement nul que je ne peux pas installer l'application :'(

J'ai écrit ceci en une heure – une autre fic Braime/Pokemon Go m'a inspiré. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Sachez que je suis aussi heureuse que Tommen et Myrcella lorsque je reçois des reviews !


	6. Je vais t'attraper

**_Note de la traductrice :_**

 _On va faire original : **joyeuses fêtes** ! J'espère que vous avez pu profiter de vos proches et que vous avez été gâtés. Pour ma part j'ai eu – entre autres – la saison 7 de Got ! J'espère que les bonus seront aussi bien que ceux des saisons précédentes *.*_

 _Enfin, me revoici avec la suite du drabble n5 (je rappelle que les drabble 5, 6 et 7 fonctionnent en trio) ! Encore une fois, l'histoire est à **WeirdDaydreamingFangirl** et l'univers à **GRRM**._

* * *

 ** _Réponse à la review anonyme :_**

 _Guest _: _Merci pour ton passage et ta review ! J'avais bien rigolé quand je l'avais lu, alors j'ai adoré le traduire ! Ce drabble ci, bien que lui faisant suite, est un peu moins joyeux... mais c'est du Braime alors c'est mignon et drôle quand même._

* * *

Tommen et Myrcella avaient rapidement fini leur pancakes, et demandaient maintenant à leur oncle s'ils pouvaient aller jouer. Jaime accepta, les faisant promettre de rester à portée de voix, avant de se retourner vers Brienne qui terminait d'avaler un pancakes à la myrtille.

''Alors... comment se fait-il que tu te retrouves avec la garde de ton neveu et de ta nièce ?''

Jaime se sentit paniquer. Ne voulant pas inquiéter Brienne, il se débrouilla pour lui sourire. Cependant, Brienne dû le remarquer, car elle murmura, une moue d'excuse sur le visage :

''Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète'' Jaime aurait dû laisser les choses se terminer là, mais une part de lui voulait se confier.

''Ma sœur jumelle, Cersei, avait des problèmes mentaux'' Commença t-il, d'un ton détaché – comme s'il était en train de parler du mauvais temps. ''Je me suis toujours occupé d'elle. J'ai toujours été là pendant ses mauvais jours pour la ramener à la réalité. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme n'arrive : Robert. Ils se sont mariés et ont eu trois enfants. Il la gardait éveillée, stable, mais il est mort dans un accident quand les enfants étaient petits. Elle est restée forte, mais elle avait parfois des crises. Alors je devais souvent venir pour garder les enfants et la surveiller'' Jaime prit une inspiration avant de continuer. ''Ensuite... l'année dernière, l'aîné, Joff, a été emporté par la maladie. Cersei n'a pas pu le supporter. Elle s'est pendue de désespoir''

''Jaime'' Dit Brienne en prenant gentiment sa main en sentant le cœur de Jaime s'affoler. ''Si c'est trop dur, tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter''

Jaime prit une profonde inspiration avant de sourire de nouveau. Il secoua la tête.

''Je vais bien, et je te fais confiance Brienne'' Entendre son nom amena de la surprise dans les yeux de Brienne – avant que l'inquiétude ne reprenne le dessus. Elle resta silencieuse, et indiqua à Jaime qu'elle était prête à l'écouter. ''Tout est arrivé tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment réaliser. Je ne voulais pas que les enfants voient leur mère pendue alors j'ai dû attendre que la police vienne... c'était une véritable agonie. On a vite conclu à un suicide, mais l'enquête a tout de même été très dure pour la famille. À la fin, Tommen et Myrcella étaient tout ce qui importait''

''Tu aimes vraiment ta famille'' Nota t-elle avec un doux sourire – quelque chose que Jaime n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'ici – et sa main serra la sienne un peu plus fort.

''Avec une sœur instable psychologiquement et un frère nain, tu dois assurer ta position d'aîné. Même si mon _petit_ frère se gère plutôt bien ces dernières années'' Jaime rit faiblement de sa pauvre tentative de blague.

''Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu ne t'es pas marié ?'' Demanda t-elle. Les yeux de Jaime tiquèrent devant sa question, mais il choisit de répondre honnêtement.

''En partie je suppose. Mais surtout parce que toutes les personnes avec qui je suis sorti ont essayé trop fort de me plaire. C'était... elles ne s'intéressaient qu'à mon physique'' Répondit-il avec consternation.

''Donc elles ignorent que tu n'es en réalitéqu'un gamin ennuyeux'' le taquina Brienne.

''Aïe ! Ça fait mal fillette !'' dit il avec une déception exagérée. ''Et moi qui était en train de te raconter ma triste histoire''

Brienne leva les yeux au ciel. ''Mais tu es dévoué à ta famille. C'est bien. Alors même si ta tête aurait eu l'air de s'être faite écraser par un camion... ton sens de la famille me donnerait _vraiment_ envie de sortir avec toi''

Les yeux de Jaime étincelèrent tandis que ceux de Brienne s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

''Est ce que tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un ?'' Demanda précipitamment Jaime.

''N...non'' Dit Brienne, son visage tournant au rouge. ''J'ai eu quelques rencarts, mais je n'en ai apprécié aucun''

''Ennuyeux ?'' Demanda t-il.

''Conquérants'' répondit-elle. ''Ils avaient le même air que ces idiots qui avaient parié ma virginité au collège''

''Pour de vrai ?'' Jaime était choqué. Bien sûr, Brienne était facilement risible, mais cela... c'était une ligne à ne pas franchir, même pour Jaime. ''Et bien, c'est triste qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué que tu étais une fille forte, drôle, franche... mais aussi gentille, avec un cœur en or et des jambes qui n'en finissent pas''

Avant que Brienne ne puisse devenir encore plus rouge, les enfants hurlèrent alors qu'ils revenaient vers eux. Myrcella s'accrocha à la jambe de Jaime et l'enlaça, tout en faisant des grimaces à Tommen. Ce dernier, qui pleurait fortement, décida de monter sur Brienne. Brienne regarda Jaime, qui fit un petit signe de tête. Ils n'allaient pas réussir à déloger le garçon tant qu'il ne serait pas calmé. L'enfant sanglotait, et des propos incohérents sur ''perdre'' et ''a pas le rare Leonin'' s'échappaient de sa bouche. Le tee-shirt de Brienne était trempé, mais elle caressa gentiment le dos de Tommen, en lui répétant que ce n'était pas grave de perdre de temps en temps.

''Ne fais pas le bébé, Tommen'' se moqua Myrcella. ''Tu as attrapé beaucoup de Westemon mais tu n'en a jamais entraîné un seul pour le faire évoluer''

''Mais je veux Leonin !''

En entendant cela, Jaime lança un regard à Brienne qui caressait maintenant les cheveux de Tommen en le rassurant. L'enfant commençait doucement – mais sûrement – à se calmer. Soudain, Jaime réalisa qu'il avait finalement trouvé le Westemon rare – le Leonin – de sa vie.

Et il comptait bien l'attraper.

* * *

 ** _Note de l'auteur :_**

 _Nous avions une rencontre sportive, et le basket fait partie des choses dont je me fiche le plus dans la vie, donc j'ai *techniquement* eu beaucoup de temps libre. J'ai donc écrit ce drabble (et la partie numéro 3) ce matin... sur une feuille de papier._


	7. Je te choisis

**Note de la traductrice :**

Bonjour ! Je suis à fond dans Haikyuu en ce moment... tellement que j'ai envie d'aller voir un match de volley ! (et si il y a Kagerama qui joue... je dis pas non !*.*) Mais revenons à GOT, et à cette fic : voilà la suite et fin de la petite histoire sur Westemon ! Le chap se passe trois ans après.

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages / l'univers sont à **GRRM** , et l'histoire est à **WeirdDaydreamingFangirl** ! Seule la traduction est mienne.

* * *

''Tu es tendu Oncle Jaime'' Râla Myrcella en massant les épaules crispées de son oncle.

''Et dire que tu voulais faire ça devant une foule'' Dit Tyrion, quelque part derrière lui. Jaime regarda le petit homme.

''Je pourrai facilement vous mettre dehors, espèce d'ingrats'' grommela Jaime. Tyrion ricana et Myrcella leva les yeux au ciel.

''Mais tu nous aimes'' le coupa Myrcella. Jaime et Tyrion ne purent s'empêcher de penser à Cersei. ''En plus, Tommen ne serait pas vraiment aidé s'il se retrouvait seul avec toi'' Tommen protesta mais sa sœur l'ignora. ''Et tu nous es redevable pour toutes les fois où nous t'avons aidé avec ta lady d'amour''

Jaime pouvait entendre l'ironie dans les deux derniers mots. ''Elle va te tuer si tu l'appelles comme ça''

''Elle m'aime plus qu'elle ne t'aime toi'' déclara Myrcella. ''Alors je suis en sécurité''

''D'où est ce que tu tiens cette attitude de diva impertinente, jeune fille ?'' Jaime savait qu'elle le tenait de Cersei, mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

''De toi'' répondit-elle impassiblement.

Jaime gémit. Il ne remarqua pas que Tyrion se retenait de rire. ''Je ne suis pas une diva impertinente'' protesta t-il.

''Si tu l'es'' dit fermement Tyrion.

''C'est juste du stress'' insista Jaime. ''Et arrête avec ça ou je...'' Sa menace fut coupée par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

''Très bien père, mais... oh'' Tout le monde entendait Brienne depuis le salon. ''Père est ce que c'est... c'est un Leonin ?''

Jaime savait que Selwyn avait donné à Brienne la petite peluche du lion.

''Va dans le salon, Brienne'' dit Selwyn. Jaime pouvait sentir son cœur gonfler de joie en entendant l'homme dire cela.

Les pas de Brienne étaient lents. Jaime pouvait imaginer ses jambes se poser délicatement sur les pétales de rose bleus, flanqués par une série de petites lanternes et de figurines de Westemon – positionnées comme des gardes escortant un roi.

''Merci encore Tommen de m'avoir laissé emprunter tes figurines'' chuchota Jaime.

''Tu as triché Oncle Jaime'' rétorqua Myrcella.

''On appelle ça de la _pratique_ , Myrcella'' répliqua Jaime. ''Comme...''

Mais Brienne entra dans la pièce à ce moment là, tenant le Leonin contre sa poitrine. Jaime, avec son costume, se sentit trop bien habillé en comparaison avec sa petite amie qui portait un simple tee-shirt et un short. _Rien d'important_ tenta de se rassurer Jaime. Brienne avait l'air de pouvoir fondre d'un moment à l'autre, mais elle continua d'avancer à petits pas vers lui. Les deux remarquèrent à peine que Selwyn venait d'entrer lui aussi dans la pièce et s'était maintenant positionné près du mur.

Lorsque Brienne fut finalement devant lui, Jaime se mit à genoux dans un mouvement doux. Il remercia silencieusement les Sept pour ce petit exploit.

''Je peux toujours me rappeler de ce jour là, trois ans plus tôt, où tes longues jambes étaient devant la caméra du Westemon Go'' A cela, Brienne lui donna un léger coup espiègle dans les côtés, et Jaime s'autorisa un petit rire avant de continuer. ''J'ai donc pensé qu'il serait approprié que je fasse ma demande dans le thème. J'ai même acheté cette peluche de Leonin pour toi, même si il aurait été plus agréable d'en trouver une en sous-vêtements...''

''Jaime...'' ''Oncle...'' Tout le monde le réprimanda.

''Pardon, le stress'' Murmura t-il, en cherchant quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste. C'était une balle, de la taille de la paume de sa main, rouge et blanche. La sphère était divisée par une bande noire, jointe par un cercle blanc. C'était une Westeball, utilisée pour capturer les Westemon. Jaime la tendit vers Brienne.

''Certains disent que j'ai capturé le cœur de nombreuses femmes'' Commença t-il, regardant les yeux brillants de Brienne. ''Mais il n'y a que toi qui ai capturé le mien. Et ce jour là, j'ai juré que je réussirai à capturer le tien.'' Il se racla la gorge. ''Lorsque je l'ai fait, nous avons tout les deux entraînés notre amour pour le faire progresser. Et je crois qu'il est maintenant temps pour cette relation d'évoluer.''

Jaime ouvrit la boite et Brienne haleta. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir l'intérieur, mais il savait ce que la sphère contenait : un anneau d'argent, surmonté d'un saphir. Brienne était sur le point de pleurer.

''Brienne, ma lady, mon amour, mon Leonin'' Dit Jaime, une grande passion dans sa voix. ''Je te choisis, toi, pour passer le restant de mes jours''

Tout le monde retint son souffle, en attente de la réponse – même s'ils n'avaient pas de doute sur celle ci.

''Et je te choisis, Jaime''

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Et bien... je pense que c'est tout ce que mon énergie peut me donner pour cet AU - Westemon GO. C'est court mais j'espère que cela vous convient quand même. (Isola_Caramelle et tout le monde souhaite secrètement que cela continue).

Je veux faire une fête organisée sur ce thème XD Allez vous choisir... de me laisser une review ? Ce n'est pas une grande demande, mais c'est un bon moyen pour sentir votre amour :p


	8. Ce n'est pas le 'bonjour' que j'espérais

Note de la traductrice :

Bonjour ! J'espère que ça va chez vous.

Voici un nouveau drabble de traduit ! Je sais que ça a mis (beaucoup) de temps à venir... Entre les mises en veilles prolongées que mon ordi décide de faire de lui-même et les examens qui arrivent, je suis un poil submergée... Et je me suis lancée dans un chouette projet avec d'autres auteurs, qui consiste à écrire selon des commandes passées par les lecteurs. N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur le forum / page face / page FF du **Comptoir des auteurs** (le site de ce charmant projet) et à passer commande sur l'univers que vous souhaitez !

* * *

 _* Sinon attention à un jeu de mot à venir dans la fic : ship en anglais veut dire bateau, mais désigne aussi le fait de souhaiter que deux personnages se mettent en couple (par exemple si vous lisez ce recueil, c'est que a priori vous shippez le Braime). Je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction qui rende ceci en français donc j'ai laissé le mot ship. Si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il n'hésite pas à me la soumettre en review !_

* * *

 **Réponse à la review anonyme de lodie :** Merci pour la review, et voici la suite ! N'hésite pas à laisser d'autres commentaires (pour ne rien te cacher ton message m'a motivé à boucler plus vite la traduction - avec la review d'Aliciaa qui est arrivée peu après) :p

Merci à **Bebec** , **Anday** , **Guest** (x2), **lodie** et **Aliciaa18** pour leur review sur les précédents chapitres !

* * *

La main valide de Jaime trembla alors qu'il faisait parcourir lentement ses doigts sur les cuisses que le pyjama recouvrait. Brienne laissa échapper un léger bruit qui pouvait passer pour un gémissement. _Jusqu'ici, tout va bien._ Lorsqu'il atteint le bas de pyjama, il joua avec l'élastique du vêtement – _faites durer l'instant, qu'ils disaient_. Il entreprit alors de faire apparaître la petite culotte colorée qu'il savait être sienne. Immédiatement, Brienne se tendit, et Jaime prit ceci comme une indication qu'il faisait les choses bien.

Jusqu'à ce que l'air de ses poumons fut expulsé.

'' Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fais Jaime ? '' cria t-elle.

Jaime abrita son visage sur le ventre de Brienne avant que celle-ci ne puisse le frapper. Il se retourna ensuite sur le dos.

'' Ce n'est pas vraiment le _bonjour_ que j'espérais'' répondit Jaime avec un grognement étouffé, essayant d'oublier sa douleur à la poitrine, où elle venait de le frapper.

'' Par les septs, sauvez moi '' supplia Brienne avant de crier. ''Jaime Lannister, est-ce que tu es nu ?''

'' Voyons fillette, ce n'est pas comme si l'on n'avait jamais vu l'autre nu '' Rétorqua t'il.

'' Tu n'étais pas sur moi, en train d'essayer d'enlever mes vêtements ''

Jaime soupira de frustration. ''Qu'est-ce qui...'' _Brienne soupira à son toucher, se débattant tout de même, fidèle à la guerrière qu'elle était. Mais elle réalisa ensuite que c'était Jaime, alors elle murmura un doux ''bonjour'', tout en écartant les jambes, autorisant la bouche de Jaime à se rapprocher de son..._

Et il se reçu un oreiller dans la tête.

'' Qu'est ce qui par les sept t'as fait croire que je ferai ça ?'' Il pouvait entendre Brienne grommeler. Jaime enleva l'oreiller de son visage et s'assit. Brienne s'était déjà redressée, mais son corps était fermement protégé par la couverture.

Jaime haussa les épaules. ''J'ai juste pensé que le vrai-toi répondrait de la même manière que ton fanfiction-toi. ''

A ceci, Jaime se figea _._ _ _Je suis pris.__

Cela avait l'air si lointain désormais – trouver Sansa Stark, puis une lumière aveuglante, cet étrange monde dans lequel ils s'étaient trouvés, la fille-enthousiaste avec l'épais manteau, leur livre inachevé, les machines développées de leur monde, leurs séries, _internet_...

Jaime avait découvert grâce à internet que Brienne avait mentit quand au fait d'avoir retrouvé Sansa. Il ne lui avait pas parlé pendant une quinzaine de jours. Cela avait semblé l'attrister, mais elle n'avait rien dit. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas parlé à Brienne jusqu'à ce que celle ci ne crie. Il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'elle se faisait attaquer, mais à son soulagement – et étonnement – Brienne regardait simplement... l'ordinateur portable.

'' Jaime ne regarde pas '' avait-elle supplié, mais comme il était toujours en colère, il ignora sa requête. Lorsque son regard atterrit sur l'écran, un rire s'échappa de sa gorge – pour la première depuis un bon bout de temps. Il y avait une sorte de peinture de ce qui était supposé être eux – nus, dans une position _compromettante_. De plus, une histoire accompagnait le tout, et Jaime l'avait lu.

Pas besoin de le dire, mais la peinture ne rendait pas justice au haut degré de créativité du contenu. Brienne expliqua que la fille-enthousiaste n'arrêtait pas de parler de fandoms et de ships-qui-n'étaient-pas-des-bateaux*, et cela l'avait rendue curieuse. Jaime rit encore plus en voyant Brienne rougir. Après avoir lu deux ou trois histoires de plus, ils avaient tout les deux décrétés que les fandoms étaient stupides et dégoûtants.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Brienne.

Il avait secrètement continué à lire des fanfictions, et avait appris beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de gens, et sur ce monde – il y avait des histoires de lui à Westeros, mais aussi dans ce monde du futur qui ressemblait étrangement à celui dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés. Mais il apprit surtout des choses sur lui-même. Si un nombre incroyable d'histoires étaient ridicules ou contenaient de fausses informations, il se trouva à les apprécier. Il pardonna même à Brienne, les histoires l'ayant fait comprendre par quoi elle était passée.

Cependant, il ne comptait pas lui avouer à quel point il appréciait les histoires où il lui faisait l'amour. À vrai dire, c'était ses préférées. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache, de peur qu'elle ne se fâche. Ce qui était stupide lorsqu'on considérait le fait qu'il venait de monter sur elle, nu, en essayant de '' _mettre sa bouche sur son clitoris_ ''.

Mais la fanfiction semblait vraiment plausible...

Jaime songea à tout cela en regardant la réaction de Brienne, mais son expression demeura la même.

'' Mais cela arrive '' commença t-elle '' car ils sont mariés dans cette fanfic. ''

Brienne dû réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire car elle porta ses mains à la bouche. Les yeux de Jaime brillaient eux d'une lueur malicieuse.

'' Jaime '' l'avertit-elle, son visage tournant à un rouge Lannister. '' Je jure devant les sept que si tu bouges ou que tu dis quelque chose je vais te couper ton autre main et te laisser complètement manchot. ''

''Oh'' répondit-il avec une voix mélangeant l'horreur et la moquerie. '' Mais si tu fais ça, on arrivera jamais au chapitre cinq, où ma main... ''

'' Tais-toi ! ''

 _Je ne veux pas partir d'ici_ , pensa Jaime alors qu'il continuait de taquiner Brienne qui essayait piteusement de se défendre. Ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de Lady Catelyn... ou Lady Coeurdepierre... qui le voulait mort. Jaime voulait commencer une nouvelle vie, et il voulait la partager avec cette douce fillette. Les fanfictions lui avaient permit de voir que Brienne n'était pas seulement une innocente jeune femme, mais aussi le guerrier qu'il souhaitait être.

Oui, Brienne était la seule qu'il avait vraiment désiré de tout son cœur.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Il faut que quelqu'un trouve la fameuse fille-enthousiaste qui a amené Brienne et Jaime dans notre monde pour qu'elle les renvoient à Westeros, afin que GRRM finisse le bouquin ! XD _

_Ok, alors ce n'était peut-être pas évident mais Jaime et Brienne disparaissent de Westeros parce qu'ils ont été transportés dans notre monde, et plus précisément devant une fangirl, qui les a cachés et appris à se servir d'internet. Pourquoi devant cette fangirl... je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle les a invoqués ? :p_

 _J'ai écrit ça suite à un fanart trouvé sur facebook, où l'on voyait Jaime et Brienne lire des fanfics. Brienne rougissait tandis que Jaime prenait son air de ''pfft... comme si je ferai ça..." mais, en secret, il appréciait la fic._

 _S'il vous plait, revieweeeez ! Jaime laisse bien des review sur les fics qu'il lit, lui !_


	9. Petite étoile

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour / bonsoir !

Mon traitement de texte ne semble pas connaître le mot 'bonsoir'. C'est vraiment un inculte celui-ci...

* * *

 _Merci à **Marina Ka-Fai** et à **pinkish-red hearts** pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent !_

* * *

Les flammes projetèrent une étrange ombre sur l'épée que Jaime posait sur le sol.

 _Cela ira vite si je le fais correctement_ , pensa Jaime alors qu'il contemplait l'endroit où la lame en acier valyrien devait venir se loger.

Le jour, Jaime se montrait aussi arrogant qu'à son habitude, mais avec des devoirs de seigneurs en plus. Ces derniers allaient du conflit entre petites maisons ou paysans, vérifier l'avancée des travaux aux alentours de Castral Roc, rencontrer divers gens, lire et signer des documents – entre autres. Mais peu de personnes réalisaient à quel point il lui était dur de se lever le matin. Il accomplissait un très bon travail en tant que seigneur – meilleur que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Et pourtant, les ténèbres ne cessaient de l'entourer de vide.

Chaque nuit, il retirait Féale de son habituelle place, près de son lit, où se trouvait également un bouclier de bois peint aux insignes de Tarth – des carrés roses et bleus parsemés de soleils et de lunes – en l'honneur de son propriétaire original. Ensuite, il s'asseyait près du feu sur une chaise et pensait à elle et à la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir.

Cela faisait des années que Jaime avait versé des larmes sur son corps, et encore aujourd'hui, c'était comme si une famine se trouvait en lui, le laissant aride et vide.

.

 _Je devrais en finir_ , pensait-il. _Mais elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais_. Il l'imaginait, venant le hanter sans cesse, le tourmentant, son épaisse bouche déformée dans une moue désapprobatrice. Jaime songea à manquer à ses obligations seigneuriales, afin de voir s'il pourrait recroiser son dur regard, ou juste un spectre flou d'elle. Mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien.

Jaime soupira. _Je dois vivre, pour Castral Roc. Et pour elle_.

.

Soudain, Jaime entendit un grincement, suivit de légers bruits de pas. D'ordinaire il se serait figé en entendant ces derniers, mais s'y était habitué, les années passant.

Lorsque les pas cessèrent, juste derrière sa chaise, Jaime ressentit cette large vague de culpabilité à l'idée de se suicider déferler sur lui.

\- Viens ici, Brienne, dit-il avec toute la douceur dont il était capable malgré son épuisement. Les bruits de pas reprirent le temps qu'il éloigne Féale suffisamment pour permettre à la petite forme de se placer sur ses genoux. Celle-ci posa son visage sur sa poitrine, et Jaime pu sentir des larmes imprégner sa chemise.

\- Encore un cauchemar, petite étoile ? demanda-il à l'enfant, alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux d'or de son moignon.

\- Tu étais mort, pleura-t-elle. Tu étais sur le sol, Féale en travers de ton corps.

Jaime se figea en entendant cela.

\- Puis je t'ai vu sous forme de fantôme. Et mère aussi. Enfin, je crois que c'était elle. Elle était blonde, avait des yeux bleus – comme tout le monde me la décrit.

La petite se tut, et le regarda. Son nez – actuellement coulant – et son visage étaient décidément de lui, mais ses lèvres, ses taches de rousseurs et ses yeux étaient d'elle. Même si ces yeux étaient rouges de pleurs en ce moment. Le cœur de Jaime fut dévasté à la vue de ce regard innocent.

\- J'ai pensé alors qu'on était une vraie famille, murmura-t-elle, le cœur si brisé que Jaime sentit ses yeux devenir humides. Qu'on était une famille entière. Mais vous m'avez ensuite quittés et laissés seule.

Cela lui fit plus mal que n'importe quel coup reçut sur le champ de bataille. Il avait songé à arrêter sa douleur et à la rejoindre, et n'avait pas pensé à sa fille – à _leur_ fille. Il entoura la fillette de ses bras et posa un doux baiser sur son front.

\- Je serai toujours là, à faire du mieux que je peux, petite étoile.

Il ne pouvait et ne pourrait pas être toujours là pour elle, mais voir sa fille détruite à l'idée d'être complètement orpheline donna à Jaime une nouvelle motivation à rester vivant. Ses propos semblèrent la calmer, car elle descendit de ses genoux pour se rapprocher du feu. Elle resta un instant silencieuse, mais finit par pointer son doigt avec appréhension vers l'épée qu'il tenait toujours de sa main gauche.

.

\- Féale était l'épée de mère, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle presque dans un murmure, comme si elle était effrayée de dire quelque chose de mauvais. Jusqu'à ce que sa fille ne désigne la lame, Jaime n'avait pas réalisé que sa main était devenue blanche, de sa poigne trop vive sur l'objet. Il relâcha son emprise, et approcha Féale de la fillette – mais pas trop, pour ne pas la blesser.

\- Oui, répondit-il avec fierté. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté comment cette épée nous a rapproché, ta mère et moi ?

Sa fille se tourna vers lui, ses yeux remplis d'espoirs. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tout le monde m'a dit de ne pas te poser de questions sur Mère, car cela te rend triste.

Sa voix était triste, et Jaime réalisa brusquement qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la perte de Brienne. Jaime repensa à son père, s'enfermant dans le travail et traitant son dernier né horriblement, tout cela parce que Joanna ne lui serait jamais rendue. Le fait de se détourner de son enfant, tout comme l'avait fait Tywin, l'effraya. _Je suis peut-être un Lannister, mais je ne suis pas Tywin._

Sur cette pensée, Jaime raconta à sa petite Brienne, sa petite étoile, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire à un enfant sur sa mère. Il lui décrit comment elle était, à quel point elle était forte, gentille, honorable, douce, et combien elle avait été courageuse en combattant les Marcheurs Blancs.

Alors qu'il parlait à leur petite fille de sa mère, il eut l'impression qu'une rivière venait abreuver la terre sèche qui était en lui, ramenant quelque chose à la vie. Il pouvait imaginer Brienne lui souriant depuis l'endroit où les Sept avaient décidé de la placer.

 _Je vivrais pour notre petite étoile, Brienne._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** je suis désolée (enfin pas tellement). J'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais rien écrit de triste sur Braime. Je sais que c'est bittersweet, mais je ne me vois pas écrire quelque chose sans un peu de douceur. Et oui, Jaime a appelé sa fille Brienne, ce qui est triste car la seule légitime Brienne Lannister de cette fic est la petite Brienne. J'ai imaginé que Brienne avait donné naissance à Petite Brienne aux débuts de la guerre contre les Marcheurs Blancs, et qu'elle était ensuite partie combattre.

C'est triste, mais laissez une review ! Les review sont des étoiles*.*


	10. Héritiers

**Note de la traductrice** _:_ j'ai faim.

* * *

 _Merci à **Marina Ka-Fai** pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent !_

* * *

\- Tu es nerveuse.

Brienne commençait à s'habituer à ses devoirs conjugaux ainsi qu'à leurs corps nus entrelacés après l'amour. Elle avait même pris l'habitude de se coller contre lui – ce qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux – jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Mais aussitôt que Jaime avait pris la parole, Brienne était devenue aussi tendue que lors de leur nuit de noce.

\- Et ne me dis pas que tu ne l'es pas, ajouta Jaime immédiatement, en lançant à sa femme un regard de défi. Tu mens terriblement mal, et des époux ne doivent pas avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Du moins, idéalement.

\- Nous ne sommes pas un couple idéal.

\- Oh, crois-moi, ils nous envient tous, assura Jaime avant de lui donner un rapide baiser. Ou du moins ils le devraient. Combien de personnes de haut rang peuvent se targuer d'avoir épousé qui elles avaient choisi ?

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas choisi, argumenta Brienne en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous avons été jeté dans un mariage – ton idée d'ailleurs – pour faire une alliance entre le Nord et le Sud.

\- Cela fait seulement un an et tu es déjà lassée de moi, femme ? dit Jaime en feignant d'avoir le cœur brisé. Tu me blesses terriblement.

Entendant cela, Brienne le frappa durement à la poitrine. Le rire de Jaime s'étouffa alors qu'il prenait l'un de ses seins en bouche.

\- Sérieusement, repris Jaime alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur son cou, ses lèvres, son nez et enfin son front. Il regarda ensuite ses yeux, remplis de bonheur, de luxure, de peur et de doute. Malgré tous ses efforts, ces deux derniers sentiments ne quittaient jamais complètement Brienne. ''Nous sommes sûrement le premier couple de haut rang depuis la conquête d'Aegon qui se connaissent et s'aiment réellement''.

Brienne le regarda, calmement et presque timidement, cherchant ses mots. Elle lui fit ensuite un petit sourire :

\- Je t'aime.

Cela pouvait paraître être une déclaration un peu simple et pauvre, mais cela suffisait à Jaime. Brienne n'exprimait pas facilement ses sentiments.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il, avec une grande sincérité. Je t'aime tellement.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent dans un doux baiser, qui devint plus pressé alors que leurs corps se rencontraient. Sentant du désespoir derrière la férocité, Jaime s'arracha de leur étreinte. Il ne put retenir un sourire satisfait en entendant le grognement frustré de sa femme.

\- Tu es nerveuse, fillette. Ou devrais-je dire _Votre Grace_ ?

\- Jaime, le couronnement n'a lieu que demain.

Brienne voulait dire ceci sur le ton de la réprimande mais une fêlure était perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Ce n'est pas grave d'être nerveuse, Brienne, la rassura Jaime en caressant distraitement sa hanche. Je vais bien. Passer de Régicide à roi est certes un grand changement, mais c'est aussi une nette amélioration, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est juste que… Tarth n'étais qu'une maison mineure sous les Baratheon. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir du sang Targaryen. Père ne m'en avait jamais rien dit, même s'il en a apparemment parlé avec la reine Daenerys avant de mourir. Je _suis_ une Targaryen.

 _\- Feu_ la reine Daenerys, corrigea Jaime. Et feu Jon Snow également. Daenerys l'aurait reconnu comme Targaryen alors qu'ils étaient vivants.

\- Et pourtant nous voilà. Hier chevaliers de la garde royale, et demain régnant sur ce qu'il reste de Westeros.

\- Fuyant ceux que nous croyions aimer, et tombant amoureux l'un de l'autre.

 _\- Et_ régnant sur les sept couronnes, redit Brienne, en fermant les yeux.

Jaime grogna un peu à la perte de ses saphirs.

\- Tu seras une très bonne reine, la rassura-t-il. Tu as un bon cœur, et tu m'as moi pour t'aider. Ainsi que Tyrion.

\- Même s'il est Main, ce n'est pas à Tyrion d'hériter de Castral Roc ?

\- Non, je suis toujours l'héritier. Tout comme toi pour Tarth, lui dit Jaime.

\- Et nos enfants alors ? demanda Brienne. Hériteront-ils du trône, de Castral Roc ou de Tarh ?

\- Et bien, il nous suffit d'être sûr d'avoir au moins trois héritiers.

\- D'accord, mais comment nous…

Brienne se frappa de sa propre stupidité, mais Jaime en rit. Il pris un air taquin et lui demanda :

\- Nous devrions commencer, non ?

Alors que Jaime s'introduisait en elle, Brienne sentit le poids de ses responsabilités à venir s'alléger quelque peu. Jaime avait raison. Ils avaient de la chance. Si Brienne devait régner sur Westeros, elle pouvait être heureuse d'avoir Jaime à ses côtés.

De plus, ils avaient besoin d'héritiers, et Jaime était plus que capable de lui en fournir.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je me devais de faire quelque chose de mignon après la tristesse du drabble précédent.


	11. Les jumeaux

Note de l'auteur : C'était censé être drôle au départ, mais c'est devenu assez triste en fait…

 _Note de la traductrice :_ Salutations à vous, chers gens ! La traduction a tardé (j'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque fois) et j'en suis désolée ! Mon ordi est définitivement mort donc j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais commencé à traduire, donc c'était un chouïa compliqué. Je vais essayer de me tenir à un drabble par semaine ou un toutes les deux semaines, avec une publication pour le samedi. Voilà pour moi. Et vous ça va ?

 _Merci à **Marina Ka-Fai** pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent _

* * *

Deux têtes blondes qui lui arrivaient presqu'à la hanche le déparessent. L'une d'entre elles, qui possédait les cheveux les plus longs, tenait un bâton et criait à l'autre de se rendre. Jaime demanda à la fillette de faire attention lorsqu'elle agitait le bâton.

\- Jaime.

Il se retourna en entendant son nom, et vit les yeux inquiets de Brienne. Jaime avait été tellement absorbé par la surveillance des enfants qu'il en avait presque oublié la présence de sa femme derrière lui.

\- Depuis leur huitième anniversaire, tu n'as pas arrêté de garder un œil très attentif sur Joanna et Galladon, lui dit Brienne avec une pointe de reproche teintée d'inquiétude. Je ne voulais pas faire de remarques, mais cela fait maintenant deux mois et rien n'a changé. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Jaime quitta les yeux bleus pour reporter son attention sur les jumeaux. La fillette taquinait maintenant le garçon avec le bâton.

\- C'est juste que Cersei me manque, répondit Jaime, et Brienne fit une sorte de ' _oh'_.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et comment Brienne pouvait l'interpréter, il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne dis pas ça dans ce sens-là, femme. Je t'aime. Beaucoup. C'est juste que… Joanna et Galladon. Ils ressemblent beaucoup à ce que nous étions, Cersei et moi, lorsque nous avions leur âge. Bien sûr, leurs cheveux sont un peu différents et ils ont tes tâches de rousseur, mais c'est effrayant de voir comme le reste est identique.

\- Je sais, dit Brienne, perplexe. Mais c'était évident qu'ils te ressembleraient. C'est juste… que tu n'as jamais été aussi inquiet que lorsqu'ils ont eu huit ans.

\- Lorsque je les vois rire et jouer, je me souviens du temps où Cersei et moi n'étions que frères et sœur, dit Jaime avec un curieux sourire, ses yeux ne quittant pas les jumeaux.

Joanna était en train d'obliger Galladon à s'étendre sur le sol et à prétendre être mort.

\- Nous échangions parfois nos vêtements. Elle assistait à mes cours d'épée et moi à ses travaux de coutures, mais nous étions vite démasqués. Nous n'étions pas très doués.

Jaime soupira, et son expression se fit plus sombre.

\- C'est lorsque nous avons eu huit ans que nous avons commencés à perdre notre innocence. Nous avions vu des animaux faire… des choses… et nous les avions imités.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Nous ne savions pas que c'était mal. La seule chose que nous savions était qu'après avoir partagé le même lit pendant des années on nous avait soudainement mis dans des chambres séparées, et que la servante qui nous avait découvert avait disparu. Puis mère est mort, ce qui faisait de père un père est mort avec elle, Cersei est devenue… pire, et j'ai fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir la vérité sur ma famille dysfonctionnelle.

Jaime réalisa alors qu'il fixait le vide. Les jumeaux étaient maintenant dans l'écurie – Jaime voulu les suivre mais Brienne posa sa large main sur sa poitrine.

\- Jo et Gall, commença-t-elle, gênée. Ils sont proches. Probablement tout comme toi et Cersei l'étiez enfants. Mais ils ne sont pas comme toi, mari.

Brienne ne l'appelait comme ça que lorsqu'il était dans une grande détresse car elle savait à quel point il appréciait ce mot.

\- Ce sont des personnes à part entière, différentes de toi, qui ont des parents différents – dont un père extraordinaire d'ailleurs – et ils deviendront des personnes différentes. Ils ne seront ni toi, ni moi.

\- Il n'y aura personne comme eux, taquina Jaime.

\- Oui. Personne.

\- Tu es bien généreuse en louanges aujourd'hui, femme, dit Jaime alors que son moignon caressait son bras droit. _Un père extraordinaire_. Pourrais-je te rendre la faveur cette nuit dans notre chambre ?

\- Tu veux baiser qu'importe mes propos, répondit Brienne en levant les yeux.

Jaime rit en entendant le mot familier. Elle en utilisait depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, mais Jaime ne parvenait pas à s'y habituer. Elle reprit.

\- Mais je crois que nous avons appris à nos enfants à nous parler. Ce qui est une bonne chose. Tu as toujours fait en sorte de ne pas couper la parole à Rhaegar, Joanna ou Galladon, même si je sais combien tu le souhaiterais lorsqu'ils commencent à parler dans tous les sens. Donc tout ira bien.

Jaime ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre mais Galladon venaient vers eux.

\- Mère ! Père ! Venez vite !

L'enfant attrapa le moignon de Jaime et le traina vers les écuries, entrainant de ce fait Brienne qui tenait la main de son mari. Ils trouvèrent alors Joanna, regardant quelque chose.

La poitrine de Jaime menaçait d'exploser de peur devant ce qu'il vit.

\- Mère, père, les chevaux sont-ils malades ? demanda Joanna avec inquiétude.

Jaime ne perçut pas cette inquiétude. Pour dire vrai, c'était sûrement lui qui devait paraître malade. Il pouvait sans peine deviner de quoi il avait l'air – son corps entier était raide, ses yeux paniqués. La seule chose qui le ramena à la réalité fut des longs doigts s'emboitant dans les siens. Jaime se tourna vers sa femme. Ses yeux étaient plein d'une douce expression maternelle – à cela, il sentit son anxiété disparaître un peu. Brienne avait longtemps pensé qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être mère, mais ce regard disait le contraire à lui seul.

\- Ce sont Joanna et Galladon, dit Brienne avec un petit sourire alors que Jaime la regardait silencieusement depuis un peu trop longtemps. Tu n'as qu'à leur parler. Je serai là pour t'aider.

Suite à cela, ils amenèrent les jumeaux dehors. Et tout les deux, en tant que parents, ils leur expliquèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pourquoi les chevaux étaient dans cette position. A la fin de l'explication, Joanna se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de planter son bâton dans un tonneau derrière elle. Galladon lui demanda plus d'explications, ses yeux pétillant comme un maestre curieux. Alors que leurs enfants reprenaient leur babillage, Brienne et Jaime eurent une conversation silencieuse.

Brienne avait l'air d'être fière d'elle, tandis que Jaime était un mélange entre défaite et soulagement. Il souhaitait souvent que les choses entre Cersei et lui aient été différentes – cependant, si cela avait été lé cas, il n'aurait jamais épousé Brienne et n'aurait jamais eu leurs trois enfants. Et Brienne avait raison. Joanna et Galladon étaient des jumeaux proches, qui se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais qui étaient leurs propres individus.

Sa famille – sa famille bien à lui – était suffisante.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur (de fin) : Ce n'est pas évident mais cela se passe toujours dans l'univers où Brienne est reine et a du sang Targaryen. Le seul indice pour que vous le deviniez était le nom de leur premier enfant (mentionné sans apparaître dans ce drabble) : Rhaegar. Daenerys vivante, ils ne l'auraient pas nommé ainsi - mais ici Dany est morte et je pense donc que Jaime a voulu rendre hommage à quelqu'un pour qui il avait du respect et de l'admiration. Et puis je n'avais pas trop d'idées en prénoms masculins (pour différentes raisons je ne voulais pas de Selwyn, même s'il est mort dans cet univers). Donc Rhaegar._

 _Brienne et Jaime ont donc trois enfants dans cet univers. Rhaegar est l'aîné, Joanna et Galladon sont les cadets._

 _Laissez une review. S'il vous plaiiit *je suis en train de vous regarder avec les yeux saphirs de Brienne qui font disparaître tout vos problèmes*_


	12. Un homme a plusieurs noms

Note de la traductrice : Un voyage de trois jours à Vienne est organisé par mon école, et il n'y a que 45 places. Croisez les doigts pour que je puisse en avoir une ! (et croisez les doigts pour que je réussisses mes oraux s'il vous plait *.*)

* * *

\- Jaime, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas appeler notre fils Renly ?

Brienne fit une moue en disant cela et Jaime dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Parce que c'est un prénom ridicule, répliqua-t-il.

\- Je pense que Renly est un beau prénom, père.

Jaime dévisagea sa fille Jo.

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle, appuya Gall.

Jaime regarda avec désespoir l'aîné de la famille mais il vit Rhaegar faire un sourire en coin – le même que son miroir lui renvoyait le matin – et il sut qu'il avait perdu.

\- Je suis de leur avis, père, dit Rhaegar confirmant l'intuition de Jaime.

\- Cela fait donc quatre contre un Jaime. Désolée, dit Brienne sans avoir l'air désolée le moins du monde.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Ser Jaime ? dit Brienne.

Jaime reçut un coup en entendant ces veilles formalités.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser de mon comportement de ce matin, répondit-il humblement. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça à nos invités.

\- Quoi qu'il se soit passé avec Ser Hyle et Lord Connington, c'est du passé, répliqua Brienne en ignorant ses excuses. Et relever leurs propos et leur renvoyer à la figure était hautement déplacé. Peut-être que nous n'accordions pas de grande importance à notre image avant, mais maintenant si. Leurs blagues n'étaient même pas cruelles comparées à ce que nous avons déjà entendu.

\- Je sais. Je sais, et je suis désolé.

\- Ne me demandez pas pardon. Demandez-leur pardon _à eux_. Et ne me reparlez pas avant de l'avoir fait, Ser Jaime.

Jaime fit une petite révérence et quitta leur chambre.

.

\- Mon roi, ils marquent un point, dit Brienne d'un ton neutre.

Les membres du conseil les regardèrent avec curiosité, et Jaime dû se retenir de ne pas rire. Ils étaient en plein conseil et Brienne ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il ne devait y avoir aucune bêtise. Depuis que Brienne avait été couronnée, elle avait été très soucieuse de garder les apparences intactes – et rire ne les y aideraient pas.

\- Vous avez raison, dit-il avec ce même ton formel. Les murs et les châteaux sont de bonnes protections contre nos ennemis, mais que peut une forteresse qui n'a pas de nourriture contre un siège de plusieurs années ?

\- C'est réglé alors, répondit Brienne avec fermeté. Lord Tyrion, je voudrais avoir les nouveaux plans de Port Réal le plus tôt possible.

\- Cela serait fait votre Grâce, dit Tyrion avec respect.

Brienne se tourna vers Jaime, et son masque de reine tomba un peu. Il lui souriait béatement.

\- Voudriez-vous ajouter quelque chose ? lui demanda Brienne.

Jaime secoua la tête et Brienne reporta son attention sur le conseil – s'empêchant ainsi de rougir davantage – et redevint reine.

\- Si c'est tout, alors nous avons fini.

Tout le monde s'agitant autour d'eux, Brienne s'approcha de Jaime.

\- Je vous vois au diner, mon roi.

Jaime résista à la tentation de rouler des yeux devant sa formalité.

\- Bien sûr, votre Grâce.

.

\- Tu deviens vieux, Régicide, le taquina Brienne avec un petit rire.

Sa large main était sur sa queue. Jaime essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point il appréciait lorsque sa femme était au-dessus de lui, le toisant… mais cela ne faisait aucun doute que la main de Brienne le savait parfaitement. Sa femme était devenue plus aventureuse avec le temps, tant dans ses propos qu'au lit, mais c'était toujours après avoir donné naissance qu'un soupçon de luxure l'a poussé à être sur lui. Bien que Jaime aimait leurs dances intimes, il les appréciaient encore plus lorsque sa femme en prenait le contrôle – en grande partie parce qu'il aimait la voir ainsi.

\- Hum… tu es une vilaine fillette n'est-ce pas ? répondit-il.

 _Régicide_ … _fillette…_ Ils avaient tout les deux détestés ces noms lorsque l'autre les prononçaient. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, et ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils en viendraient à se respecter l'un l'autre. Et maintenant, ces noms étaient plein de tendresse.

\- Comment m'as-tu appelée ? dit Brienne en délaissant sa queue.

Jaime grogna mais il sut que leur moment n'était pas terminé en voyant sa femme sourire d'un air taquin. Elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent son oreille, et murmura :

\- La reine devrait te punir pour ton insolence. Reste à savoir comment.

Elle fit une pause, et reprit avec une grande intensité dans son regard :

\- Tue ta reine. Passe ton épée dans mon corps, Régicide.

Jaime fut confus en entendant cela. Mais Brienne se positionna d'elle-même sur son sexe, et Jaime comprit finalement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

.

\- Mari, murmura Brienne si bas que Jaime faillir ne pas l'entendre.

\- La Montagne… Il écrasait la tête de nos enfants. Et Aerys lui criait de les brûler, et du feu grégois était tout autour de toi. On était dans le septuaire et… et Cersei était là. Elle enlevait mes habits. Elle voulait… me prendre pendant que je te regardait mourir.

\- Nous sommes vivants, mari.

Ses mains étaient posées sur sa poitrine. Ils ne pouvaient se voir, mais il pouvait imaginer le doux regard de ses yeux bleus.

\- Aerys, la Montagne, Cersei… ils sont tous morts.

\- Je dois aller vérifier que les enfants sont en vie, Brienne.

Jaime jaillit hors du lit et était à deux doigts d'ouvrir la porte lorsqu'une main le retint. Il sentit une tunique sur son épaule.

\- Habille toi d'abord. Je viens avec toi.

Sa femme déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

\- Nous prendrons Féale et Honneur si cela te rassure.

\- Je t'aime tellement, femme.

\- Et je t'aime aussi, mari.

Mari. Ce mot à lui seul semblait pouvoir chasser les Ténèbres.

* * *

 _Note d'auteur (de fin) : Oups, j'ai eu trois pages au final XD J'adore mon univers où Brienne est reine (comme vous pouvez le voir). Donc pour résumer : Jaime (familier), Ser Jaime (colère), mon roi (formel), Régicide (taquin) et mari (rassurant). Vous pouvez deviner dans la dernière partie mon ressentit à la scène du septuaire. J'adore détester Cersei et j'adore Jaime, mais là non. Cersei n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'une victime de viol mais quand même, on ne fait ça à personne. Donc je voulais juste que Jaime se sente coupable (_ndt : MAIS CA SE PASSE PAS COMME CA DANS LES LIVRES! Sérieux, pourquoi ils ont fait ça dans la série ? Dans le bouquin Cersei dit expressément à Jaime qu'elle veut de lui! J'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils avaient coupés cette phrase dans la série - comme pour Dany et Drogo en fait. Mais bref sinon oui, le viol c'est mal).

 _Honneur est le nouveau nom de Pleurs-de-veuves. Notre couple préféré ne peut pas exister avec une épée s'appelant Pleurs-de-veuves._

 _Et je suppose que Brienne est très soucieusesdes apparences parce que de nombreuses personnes doivent essayer de lui prendre le trône, vu que c'est une fille venant d'une petite île avec des liens lointains avec les Targaryens._


	13. Pomme de terre

Petit mot de la traductrice : oups, j'ai oublié de poster hier. Sorry x) Voici le nouveau drabble (super court par rapport aux précédents) !

Disclaimer : Game of thrones est à GRRM ; l'histoire appartient à WeirdDaydreamingfangirl

 _Merci à **Marina Ka Fai** pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent (ton croisage de doigt a malheureusement échoué pour Vienne… mais je pars à Londres en Week-end donc merci des bonnes ondes envoyées!)_

* * *

\- L'honorable Brienne de Tarth volant une pomme de terre à un mort ?

Les chaînes de Jaime quinquallèrent alors qu'il portait sa main à la bouche dans une mimique feintant la surprise.

\- Je suis choqué, ma lady.

Le regard de Brienne semblait constitué de mille éclats de verre crées pour le briser – cependant Jaime sourit.

\- Nous sommes à court de provisions. Nous aurons besoin de forces si nous voulons respecter notre serment à Catelyn Stark, expliqua-t-elle – Jaime n'était pas sûr si elle tentait de le convaincre lui ou de se convaincre _elle_. Ou si vous voulez retrouver votre sœur.

Brienne se détourna de lui et fouilla de nouveau dans le sac du mort. Jaime était certain que la fillette avait fait une allusion à Cersei pour le faire taire – mais elle allait être déçue si elle espérait du silence.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre respect des morts, ma lady ? Vous n'avez même pas enterré le pauvre homme. Quelle sorte de chevalier êtes-vous donc ?

\- J'enterrerai l'homme une fois notre approvisionnement fait, répliqua-t-elle sans même le regarder.

\- Mais tout de même ma lady, le pillage…

Jaime savait qu'il ne faisait que répéter encore et encore la même chose, et que Brienne avait raison – le ventre vide et la gorge sèche, ils n'iraient pas bien loin. Mais c'était trop tentant.

\- C'est une telle violation de la dignité d'un homme innocent. Vous êtes comme les autres chevaliers en fin de compte – sans compassion ni merci. Peut-être que vous pouvez réellement devenir chevalier, ma lady.

A cela, Brienne se tourna vers lui. Jaime lui offrit son sourire le plus sournois.

\- Sans honneur, désespéré, égoïste, lâche.

Et soudain, le visage impassible de Brienne se fissura. Elle semblait être au bord des larmes. Pendant un instant, Jaime sentit quelque chose en lui qui le poussait à s'excuser. Mais une pomme de terre atterit soudainement dans sa bouche – les yeux de Brienne avaient retrouvés leur détermination.

\- Taisez vous et mangez, Régicide !

Et pour une fois, Jaime obéit.

Malgré la rudesse de Brienne, Jaime ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien qu'il ne sache pas réellement pourquoi.

* * *

Une review et vous pourrez partager... une raclette avec Brienne ou Jaime (ou avec les deux en même temps pour ceux qui laissent plusieurs commentaires) !


	14. De douces manières

**Petit mot de la traductrice :** hé bien, il fait comme qui dirait assez froid. Je me suis littéralement transformée en plaid ambulant. Sinon je suis actuellement en rédaction d'un OS sur Seven Deadly Sins, qu'il faudrait que je boucle pour mardi... trop de choses à faire.

 **Disclaimer :** je pense qu'au bout de 14 chapitres, vous avez compris le principe. Rien n'est à moi dans cette histoire.

 _Merci à **Marina** et **The world of Coraliine** (x6) pour vos review sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

\- Le plus bel homme de Westeros, et il baise sa sœur et épouse une laiderone…

Ceci fut appuyé par des rires ivres. Brienne regarda Jaime avec inquiétude. Ils étaient tout les deux sur leurs chevaux, côte à côte, surveillant les provisions. L'expression de Jaime était semblable à la pierre. _Régicide_ et _incestueux_ était deux choses auxquelles il était habitué – mais lorsque c'était sa femme qui était moquée, Jaime devenait souvent violent. Brienne l'avait remarqué quelques temps après leur engagement. Lorsque quelqu'un l'appelait Brienne la belle, il les reprenait. Elle l'avait même empêché une fois de se lancer dans un combat contre des hommes du Nord qui lui avaient demandé s'ils pouvaient lui emprunter sa pute – ils lui avaient même assuré qu'ils pairaient leur dette. Les années passants, les blagues avaient diminuées mais ce n'était pas le cas des chuchotements. Il y aurait toujours des gens pour se moquer. Cette fois-ci, c'était un groupe de buveurs qui étaient trop enivrés pour garder leur bouche close.

\- Au moins Cersei Lannister était magnifique. Est-ce que celle là est une femme au moins ?

\- Peut-être qu'il l'a épousé parce qu'elle est riche. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle venait de l'île des saphirs. Il doit y avoir beaucoup de saphirs là-bas, et les mines de Castral Roc sont peut-être à court.

\- C'est une métaphore. C'est la _mine*_ de sa sœur qui est à court. Alors il en prend une autre.

\- Qu'importe. Je baiserai jamais quelqu'un comme elle…

Les rires se firent entendre une nouvelle fois, et Jaime arrêta son cheval. Les activités cessèrent alors, et tout devint silencieux. Tout le monde pouvait voir le Lord et la Lady de Castral Roc écouter le discours insultant des buveurs. Brienne arrêta également son cheval.

\- Jaime, non, lui demanda-t-elle avec une douce voix.

La dure expression de Jaime fut coupée par un petit sourire.

\- Je veux simplement gouter un fruit, ma lady. Venez avec moi.

Brienne le dévisagea un long moment avec de descendre finalement de son cheval et de le suivre jusqu'au stand de fruit. La vendeuse tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Que… que puis-je fait p…pour vous, mon lord ?

Jaime eu un charmant sourire destiné à calmer la femme. Il pris quelques petites baies et en goûta une.

\- Celles-ci viennent des îles d'été, mon lord, l'informa la femme d'un air apaisé.

\- Elles sont délicieuses, dit Jaime en en prenant une, deux et trois de plus.

Tout le monde – même les ivrognes - le regardait avec curiosité.

\- Mon amour, vous devriez en gouter une.

Brienne faillit rire en entendant ce surnom – elle était pratiquement sûre que Jaime ne l'avait jamais utilisé auparavant. Mais elle sentit que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de rire. Elle décida alors de rentrer dans son jeu. Elle tendit alors la main pour attraper l'un des fruits, mais Jaime attrapa son poignet.

\- J'ai dit que vous devriez en gouter une, mon amour.

Brienne était confuse – comment était-elle censée attraper et gouter une baie sans pouvoir user de ses mains ? Elle ouvrit la bouche afin de demander à Jaime ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse.

Il en profita alors pour attraper ses lèvres et passer sa langue dans sa bouche, de telle manière à ce qu'elle puisse récupérer la baie. Jaime passa un bras dans son dos et l'autre autour de sa taille, afin de la rapprocher de lui. Il approfondit le baiser – plus désespéré, plus demandeur. Brienne oublia tout de la foule qui était autour d'eaux et retourna le baiser avec la même énergie. La main et le moignon de Jaime commençaient à parcourir son corps entier. Brienne n'était pas sure de qui était en train de se passer réellement – tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Jaime l'embrassait, la touchait, la faisait de sentier belle et à bout de souffle.

Puis Jaime se recula soudainement avec un sourire.

\- Alors, n'était-ce pas délicieux, chère épouse ?

Brienne répondit par un hochement de tête – elle était trop sonnée pour parler.

\- Au fait, dit Jaime en s'adressant aux ivrognes. L'île de Tarth est surnommée Ile aux saphirs pour la couleur de ses eaux. Il n'y a pas de saphirs là-bas. Donc je n'ai pas choisi ma femme pour de potentielles pierreries. Je l'ai choisi parce que je l'aime. Et parce que j'aime sa mine* aussi.

Cette dernière remarque ramena Brienne à la réalité.

\- Jaime !

\- Mais votre mine est mienne. Tout en vous est mien, mon précieux saphir.

\- Jaime… soupira Brienne devant son ton grivois.

Il embrassa légèrement le bout de son nez.

\- Je vous aime, Lady Lannister.

\- C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, mon lord, déclara la marchande avant de se tourner vers les soiffards. Allez-vous en, bande d'imbéciles buveurs ! Vous gênez tout le monde avec vos propos idiots. Du balai !

Les hommes s'empressèrent de détaler et Jaime ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Combien pour les baies ? demanda Brienne aussi poliment qu'il lui était possible – mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était encore sous le coup de l'émotion du baiser.

\- Oh, je vous les fait gratuitement, ma lady. Pour le… dérangement.

Jaime cessa finalement de rire et posa deux dragons sur le comptoir de la vendeuse.

\- Pour le dérangement.

Le Lord et la Lady Lannister s'éloignèrent du comptoir avant qu'elle ne puisse protester. Jaime avait frotté son nez à celui de Brienne avant de partir. Elle détestait d'ordianire quand Jaime était trop affectueux en public – mais pour une fois, elle était heureuse qu'il défende son honneur en utilisant de douces manières.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je suis très fière de mon jeu de mot sur la mine*. On sait tous que Jaime pourrait foncer dans le tas et frapper tout ceux qui insultent Brienne, mais je pense pas que celle-ci apprécierait cette manière de faire. Donc je suis partie dans l'idée que Jaime l'embrasse en public d'une manière si intense (et inappropriée) que tout le monde comprend à quel point il l'aime et la trouve magnifique.

Sinon, chaque review est un précieux saphir à mes yeux.

 _*En anglais, mine signifie "mine" et "à moi, le mien". Il y avait donc un jeu de mot assez compliqué à retransmettre en français..._


	15. Alliance

**Petit mot de la traductrice** : DEMAIN C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Bref. Ca va ?

 **Disclaimer** : Got appartient à GRRM, l'histoire n'est pas de moi (mais si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, vous l'avez compris)

 _Merci à Marina et Elodie pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent !_

* * *

 _Une alliance._

Ces mots semblaient étranges dans sa bouche, alors que Jaime lui la regardait.

\- Oui, lui répondit-il avec un sourire las. Une alliance.

\- Une alliance pour lier le nord et le sud. Les Stark et les Targaryens, répéta Brienne.

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- N'est-ce pas le principe d'une alliance, Lady Brienne ?

Jaime ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner – de même qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner en rond autour de Brienne. Elle recula de quelques pas lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

\- Un ma… mariage. Un mariage politique.

Son dos heurta quelque chose – le bureau – et Brienne sut qu'elle était piégée. En moins de deux secondes, les bras de Jaime étaient de part et d'autre des siens.

\- Il semblerait que nous allons finalement parler de politique… et ce jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Bien que la « _fin de jours_ » soit assez relative.

Son moignon caressait sa jambe, et Brienne se figea au contact – sûrement le plus intime qu'ils avaient eu depuis les bains d'Harrenhal et leur longue route, attachés ensemble par les Pitres Sanglants.

Soudainement, le visage de Jaime eu un air de dégout et Brienne sentit le moignon quitter sa jambe.

\- Mon moignon vous répulse, ma lady ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Brienne fut confuse en entendant cela. Jaime dû remarquer son air perdu car d'autres mots sortir de sa bouche.

\- Ou peut-être est-ce parce que je suis le Régicide ? L'incestueux ? Un homme sans honneur ?

\- Ser Jaime, je ne comprends pas. Vous savez que je ne pense pas cela de vous. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un d'honorable.

Le visage de Jaime sembla alors si vulnérable que Brienne ressentit presque le besoin de le toucher. Presque.

\- Est-ce que je suis digne de vous épouser ?

Le cœur de Brienne s'accélera – elle pouvait sentir son sang tambouriner contre ses tempes. Mais sa voix ne semblait pas être capable de fonctionner. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne vint. Jaime soutint son regard – il ressemblait à un homme qui venait d'être batu.

\- Jaime…, murmura-t-elle. Je ne suis pas révulsée par vous. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas…

Non. Brienne savait ce qu'il essayait de faire, mais ses expériences passées la faisait douter.

\- Je veux que vous explicitiez vos propos.

Jaime s'arrêta de tourner autour d'elle.

\- Très bien. Je vous aime, Brienne. Mais ce marriage est-il simplement une alliance pour vous ?

Les yeux de Jaime brillaient d'espoir et d'énergie. Brienne, elle, était déchirée en deux. Le doute et l'espoir se battaient en elle comme des animaux de disputant un territoire. Le doute avait toujours été dans son cœur, mais les émeraudes de Jaime étincincellaient d'une telle manière qu'il semblait n'être plus qu'un petit enfant timide.

\- Mais Jaime… et _elle_ ? Je ne suis pas _elle_.

Le doute tiraillait encore son cœur. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'il ne ferait pas long feu avant que l'espoir s'échappe.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que je cherche.

Un lourd silence s'installa – mais le cerveau de Brienne était tout sauf silencieux.

 _Tu es laide. Mais il s'en fiche. Non, il pense que tu es étrange, stupide et embarassant._ _Et pourtant il t'aime. Il aime Cersei._ _Non, il t'aime. Mais tu ne remplacera jamais Cersei. Il a dit clairement qu'il en avait terminé avec elle._

Elle était plus tendue que jamais – ses voies intérieures parlaient de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elles semblent hurler.

\- Brienne…

\- Non, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle était choquée de ses propres mots. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir laissé gagner l'espoir. Jaime, lui, était assez confus.

\- Non, Jaime, clarifia-t-elle. Ce marriage n'est pas qu'une alliance.

Les yeux de Jaime pétillèrent.

Il laissa soudainement échapper un rire, et Brienne sentit son cœur se briser. Le doute la testait encore une fois, et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Jaime se rapprocha alors d'elle, afin de l'embrasser. Leur visage s'était collés – puis leurs torses, leurs jambes. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient perdus dans le désert et avaient finalement trouvé leur oasis après des journées d'inquiétudes et de recherhes.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Brienne, dit-il dans un joyeux rire qui fit fondre le cœur de Brienne.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Jaime.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je voulais placer un bureau dans l'histoire, même si je suis plus du genre "on couche dans un lit pour la nuit de noce". Donc, j'en suis restée au baiser pour le bureau. C'est pas mon meilleur drabble, mais voilà.


	16. Quel est ton idéal féminin ?

**Petit mot de la traductrice :** Comment ça va ? Personnellement j'ai terminé Hunter x Hunter, et je déprime. J'ai tellement aimé cet anime... Mais bref, on va se rabattre sur les fics !

 **Disclaimer :** pas à moi (court et concis pour une fois) !

 _Merci à **Marina** pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent._

* * *

Brienne fit passer sa feuille de sa main gauche à sa main droit, afin d'occuper ses doigts tremblants.

« _C'est juste pour un devoir_ » essayait-elle de se rassurer. A en juger par le tremblement de son papier, cela ne fonctionnait pas.

\- Brienne…

Sa tête pivota rapidement dans la direction de la voix, pour trouver son meilleur ami – l'éternel agaçant et magnifique Jaime Lannister, qui se tenant derrière elle, un petit sourire sur le visage.

\- Je… je te cherchais justement, bégaya Brienne.

A cela, Jaime se figea.

\- Tu vas bien, Brienne ? lui demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

Brienne ne comprenait pas de quoi il semblait s'inquiéter – jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Jaime tendit une main vers elle mais Brienne fit un bon en arrière, comme s'il était une sorte d'objet brûlant. _Et les dieux savaient qu'il l'était._

\- Je vais bien.

\- Et, calme ! répondit Jaime en retirant ses mains. On va s'assoir. On dirait que tu as traversé la Longue Nuit, là.

Aujourd'hui était pourtant un beau jour ensoleillé, et Brienne devait avoir l'air ridicule à trembler comme s'ils étaient en plein hiver. Ils trouvèrent finalement un banc de libre, où ils s'installèrent. Brienne s'assura de laisser une petite distance entre eux.

\- Donc…

Jaime se tourna brusquement vers elle et entremêla ses jambes dans les siennes. Son bras et son buste reposaient sur le dossier. Il lui adressa un sourire complice avant de continuer.

\- Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

Brienne pouvait sentir ses joues devenir chaudes.

\- Juste pour un devoir. Tu es le seul célibataire à la fin de la vingtaine que je connaisse.

\- O… kay, répondit Jaime avec un sourcil levé.

Brienne prit une grande inspiration.

\- Donc, on… on est censé interviewer des personnes à propos de leurs… amours et… »

Brienne ne parvenait pas à trouver ses mots. _Bon dieu, contente toi de dire ce que tu dois dire !_

Soudainement, de l'inquiétude revint sur le visage de Jaime, avant que ce dernier ne se tourne totalement vers elle. Le cœur de Breinne ratta un batement, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser. Cependant Jaime lui toucha à peine le bras et elle se fustigea mentalement.

\- Fillette, calme toi, dit Jaime en ignorant totalement que son contact ne l'aidait pas du tout à se calmer. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as à demander, mais ça ne sera pas aussi embarassant que tu sembles le penser.

\- Quel est ton idéal féminin ?

La question jaillit de sa bouche et Brienne se força à se calmer. _Je ressemble à une folle. Alors que c'est juste pour mes examens…_

Si Jaime remarqua son trouble il ne releva pas. A vrai dire, il ne bougea même pas et conserva son attitude.

\- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il avec une nonchalance qui ne trompait personne.

\- C'est tout, confirma Brienne aussi calmement que possible.

\- Donne moi ta feuille, demanda-t-il.

Ou plutôt ordonna-t-il, car il n'attendit pas que Brienne donne son accord pour s'en saisir – celle-ci ne put que le regarder se saisir d'un stylo et commencer à écrire quelque chose. A écrire quelque chose, en prenant toute la place de la feuille.

\- Jaime ! protesta Brienne. Ce n'est pas parce mon père tient une épicerie que je peux avoir du papier gratui...

Elle s'interrompit car il lui avait retourné la feuille. Brienne regarda son meilleur ami avec suspicion, mais celui-ci ne fit rien d'autre qu'un sourire penaud – le genre de sourire qu'il faisait rarement. Le genre de sourire qui montrait sa vulnérabilité. _Pourquoi_ …

Brienne regarda la feuille.

Et fit une exclamation surprise en voyant les trois lettres inscrites.

T – O – I

Sa tête ne pouvait plus réfléchir. _Jaime ne ferait jamais_ … Elle regarda la feuille de plus près, comme si elle cherchait les clauses cachées d'un contrat – cela devait être une des blagues de Jaime. Elle reposa son papier, certaine de trouver Jaime tenter de retenir un rire.

Au lieu de cela, il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Il ne fit rien d'autre que les toucher – et après deux courts secondes, il était parti. Brienne s'attendait à voir de la moquerie ou des regrets dans ses yeux, mais tout ce qu'elle vit était de la panique.

\- Trop tôt ? murmura-t-il.

Brienne ne sut pas ce qui la posséda à ce moment-là.

Elle attrapa le tee-shirt de Jaime et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Je me suis inspirée de ma propre expérience - un devoir de socio. Mes amies m'ont poussé à demander à un mec cette question et c'était tellement embarrassant... (mais mon histoire personnelle ne s'est pas terminée de la même manière. J'ai en effet découvert qu'il avait déjà une relation)_

 _* Je regarde sur ma feuille d'interview les questions à poser... "une review ?" *_


	17. Le conseiller

**Petit mot de la traductrice :** Salut! Journée rentrée pour certains, j'espère que la reprise n'est pas trop dure. Bon lundi et bonne année à tous en tout cas ! J'avais lu le drabble qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui il y a bien longtemps maintenant donc j'avais totalement oublié ce qu'il s'y passait. Et j'ai adoré le redécouvrir ! Vraiment! J'espère que vous aimerez aussi !

 **Disclaimer** : Got est à Grrm, l'histoire à WeirdDaydreamingFangirl. Et moi? que viens-je faire là dedans si rien n'est à moi? Qui suis-je ? that's the secret I'll never tell... (oui je viens de faire une référence à ce que vous pensez, oui il est minuit quand j'écris ça, oui j'adore Chuck et Blair, oui je suis crevée...)

 _Merci à **Marina** et **Angelica R** (x16) pour leur review sur le drabble précédent !_

* * *

Brienne plaqua l'imposteur au sol, tandis que Jaime alla vérifier à contrecœur les blessures du jeune officier de police que le suspect avait étranglé – et qui serait mort s'il n'y avait pas eu Brienne. Jaime détestait devoir laisser Brienne seule avec un criminel mais elle était plus grande et plus douée en self-défense que lui. De plus, il savait que Brienne voudrait que Jaime s'assure que le gamin aille bien. Il grommela alors en examinant le cou de ce dernier – il ne pensait pas que la journée allait se dérouler de cette manière.

.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de faire ça ? marmonna Brienne en écoutant Jaime radoter à propos de leur amitié.

 _Amitié_. La seule pensée de ce mot lui faisait froncer les sourcils. Peut-être que si elle fronçait les sourcils d'avantage, elle pourrait chasser de son esprit les images d'un Jaime torse nu, ruisselant de sueur, qui lui apparaissait ?

\- Hé, Brienne ? dit Jaime en agitant la main devant elle.

Elle cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur son ami. Il était en train de bouder et Brienne aurait rit si ce n'était pas la neuvième fois qu'elle avait décroché momentanement de la conversation. Tout cette histoire de « _thérapie d'amitié_ » était une idée de Jaime – une idée totalement ridicule d'après elle. Mais se devait d'essayer cette thérapie. Après tout, même s'il était un trou du cul arrogant et exaspérant, il avait fait beaucoup pour elle. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis et ils avaient vécus beaucoup de choses ensemble. Elle n'avait jamais réellement eu de meilleur ami auparavant – pas avant Jaime. Elle ne voulait donc surtout pas le décevoir.

\- Désolée, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être totalement à l'aise…

Le docteur Castelfoyer pris un air sarcastique.

\- Non, sérieux ? On dirait que vous allez donner un putain de discours devant toute la population de Port Réal.

Brienne regarda leur conseiller. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'expérience avec eux jusqu'à présent, mais elle était à peu près certaine que jurer et faire des remarques moqueuses n'était pas vraiment ce qu'un conseiller ferait. N'étaient-ils pas supposés être empathiques et encourageants ? Et dire que Brienne pensait que Jaime et Tyrion étaient parfois méchants. Cet homme était pire que les deux frères combinés.

\- Ecoutez, dit le conseiller avec un ton plus sérieux. Durant les trente dernières minutes, vous avez regardé votre ami comme si vous étiez un putain de loup et lui un morceau de viande.

\- Pas du tout ! protesta Brienne.

\- Docteur Castelfoyer… commença Jaime mais le docteur le coupa.

\- Et vous. Vous pouvez continuer à vous comporter comme un petit gentleman et toute la merde qui va avec, mais tout ce que vous voulez c'est vous la faire. Putain ! Je peux plus supporter la tension sexuelle de cette pièce.

Les lèvres de Jaime firent une moue menaçante. Il était difficile de mettre Jaime en colère, mais Brienne pouvait voir sans peine qu'il était à deux doigts d'exploser. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, les mots de leur conseiller l'avaient atteint profondément.

\- Alors, joli cœur ? continua le conseiller en ignorant la colère qui grandissait chez ses interlocuteurs. Vous n'êtes pas venus pour avoir des putains de conseils ? En voici un : je pense que votre amitié c'est n'importe quoi. _Amis_ , mon cul, oui. Vous agissez comme un vieux couple marié. Vous êtes stupides. La petite demoiselle a tellement peu confiance en elle qu'elle ne s'aperçoit même pas qu'un beau mec la désire. Pendant ce temps, le beau mec en question est en train d'attendre que la petite demoiselle lui fasse un signe. Vous savez quoi ? Vous n'allez aller nulle part comme ça. Bons dieux ! Mais est-ce que quelqu'un vous a déjà dit que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Putain, mais il y'a pas besoin d'un diplôme pour s'en rendre compte !

Alors que le conseiller avait terminé sa tirade, Jaime commença à se lever. Brienne n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de se calmer que la porte s'ouvrît avec un grand bruit sur un jeune officier de police.

\- Plus un geste ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

.

Brienne et Jaime regardaient maintenant le Docteur Castelfoyer – non, Bronn de la Néra – se faire passer les menottes aux poignets. L'homme semblait cependant être plus amusé qu'ennuyé de son arrestation. D'après ce qu'on leur avait expliqué, il était un homme recherché et avait utilisé le cabinet du docteur Lollys Castelfoyer comme cachette. Jaime et Brienne avaient cependant rendez-vous avec elle, au moment même où il avait infiltré la maison. Jaime se fustigea de ne pas avoir pensé à vérifier le genre du conseiller. Il avait juste demandé à Peck un nom et une adresse. Le réel docteur Castelfoyer était heureusement saine et sauve – elle avait été simplement ligotée dans une chambre à l'étage.

Bronn vit que les deux le regardaient toujours et sourit.

\- J'vous aime bien. Ça a été l'arrestation la plus amusante de ma vie. Donc voici un petit conseil de votre bon Bronn. Trouvez-vous une chambre.

Podrick, le jeune officier que Brenne avait sauvé, poussa Bronn vers la sortie, laissant les deux amis seuls. Jaime se tourna vers Brienne.

\- Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste que tu t'ouvres un peu plus. Je pensais qu'un conseiller aiderai.

\- Donc ce que le doc… Bronn a dit…

\- Est vrai à cent pour cent. Je suppose que s'il m'a autant énervé c'est parce que ça m'a agacé de voir qu'il lisait aussi facilement en nous. Il est pire que Tyrion ma parole ! Mais au moins mon frère sait se taire quand il faut.

\- Peut-être était-ce dont on avait besoin, chuchota Brienne.

\- Toi et moi, au Dornish Epicé, à six heure ? dit Jaime en tentant de cacher son excitation.

\- Tu veux dire… comme pour un rendez-vous ?

Les yeux de Brienne le regardaient avec attention. _Par les sept dieux ! Ces yeux !_

\- Mets la robe bleue, sourit Jaime. Je viens de prendre à 17h45.

\- Mais on vit dans le même appartement !

\- Tu vois ? C'est comme si on était déjà marié. Il ne nous manque plus que les alliances. Et on a des chambres séparées – mais on peut aisément régler ce détail.

Alors qu'il ajoutait cette dernière phrase, Jaime haussa un sourcil d'un manière suggetive, ce qui fit Brienne rouler des yeux. C'était un grand changement – d'habitude, lorsqu'il faisait des blagues salaces, elle se mettait toujours à le frapper. Jaime se garda bien de faire une remarque, cependant.

A la place, il prit sa main – et elle la serra également.

Qui aurait pu savoir qu'un faux conseiller allait finalement les mettre ensemble ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** A la base je voulais écrire quelque chose où Bronn était un vrai conseiller - mais je me suis dit ensuite qu'aucun vrai conseiller ne parlerait aussi vulgairement que lui. Si quelqu'un veut écrire un réel Docteur Bronn, s'il vous plaît, faites-le!

Docteur Bronn vous recommande de laisser une review.


	18. Un dilemme de demi-dieu

**Note de la traductrice :** Deux drabble en deux jours, c'est peu commun pour moi! J'ai été prise d'une frénésie de traduction hier. Si je ne publie rien d'ici demain, sortez des mouchoirs et du chocolat pour mon examen à venir.

 **Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi!

Merci à **Marina** et **Angelica R** pour leurs review sur le précédent chapitre.

 _ **Petit message pour les quarante personnes qui ont lu le dernier chapitre (et les autres d'ailleurs) sans laisser de review :** Je vais faire ma chieuse trois minutes, mais voilà. Laissez un petit message de votre passage, j'en ai vraiment besoin. Je suis dans un mois stressant d'examens, de dossiers et d'autres réjouissances. Les review sont le seul moyen de me dire que le temps que j'ai utilisé pour traduire ces drabble (et que je n'ai donc pas exploité pour mes révisions) ne sert pas totalement à rien. Je sais que je ne suis qu'une amatrice en traduction et que certaines phrases peuvent sembler étranges en lisant : peut-être est-ce pour cela que vous restez silencieux, mais justement ! Vous, lecteurs, vous avez un recul face à ce que j'écris et pouvez me donner des conseils. Et si vous n'avez rien à redire sur la traduction, quelques pistes de review : _

_merci / bon courage pour tes examens / j'attends la suite / je n'ai pas aimé ce drabble / vive le braime / etc._

Voilà, fin des trois minutes chieuses. ./'

* * *

\- Cours plus vite, forgeron! Cria Jaime à Gendry qui faisait de son mieux pour rattraper le rapide demi-dieu.

\- Et, je ne suis pas un fils d'Hermès moi ! répliqua le dit forgeron.

La seule réponse de Jaime fut un grognement. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire – ça, et espérer que Brienne n'avait pas encore prononcé ses vœux. Ou qu'Artémis ne les avaient pas acceptés.

 _Merde merde merde_. Jaime et Brienne s'était disputés un peu plus tôt. Tormund, du clan Jupiter, était venu au centre des sangs-mêlés pour un programme d'échange. Dès lors, Brienne n'avait pas cessé de se mettre avec lui pour les combats – et Jaime avait noté qu'elle avait tendance à rougir lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Elle semblait apprécier sa compagnie. Jaime, lui, n'appréciait que moyennement que ce Tormund vienne les déranger durant ce qu'il appelait leur « _Moment spécial de meilleurs amis_ » (ce que Brienne appelait elle « repas »). Ces « _moment spécial de meilleurs amis_ » étaient les seuls où ils pouvaient se voir, depuis que lui et Brienne avaient été placés dans des classes séparées (décision qui avait été prise quand il était apparu que Jaime avait tendance à être dissipé lorsque Brienne était dans les parages. Enfin, Jaime était tout le temps dissipé, mais ses disputes constantes avec Brienne avaient causé des maux de têtes à leurs professeurs). Après une semaine à observer Brienne et Tormund, Jaime décida qu'il ne pouvait plus en supporter d'avantage.

\- C'est mal de vouloir se sentir appréciée et désirée ? lui rétorqua presque en criant Brienne.

\- Donc tu vas te jeter dans les bras du premier venu qui te donnes un tant soit peu d'attention ?

Quand Jaime réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, les yeux de Brienne s'étaient déjà remplis de larmes. Il voulu la suivre mais il savait que sa meilleure amie préférait être seule lorsqu'elle était trop bouleversée. Alors, il ne l'avait pas suivie.

Jusqu'à ce que Gendry lui apprenne que Brienne et Arya se dirigeaient vers les bois où les chasseresses d'Artémis campaient pour la nuit.

Jaime n'avait jamais courut aussi vite qu'en ce moment – et il était pourtant le fils d'Hermès.

\- C'est là, dit Gendry en sortant Jaime de ses pensées.

Il vit les feux qui délimitaient l'espace sacré du camp des chasseresses. Jaime adressa une prière silencieuse à son dieu de père afin que celui-ci lui accorde la grâce de courir encore plus vite au moment de repartir du camp.

Soudain, tout devint flou autour de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit une silhouette familière, assise sur un tronc d'arbre et dont le feu faisait de beaux reflets dans les cheveux, que Jaime retrouva ses esprits.

\- Brienne, ne fait pas ça !

Jaime voulait crier mais tout ce qui sorti de sa bouche fut un chuchotement. Brienne l'entendit néanmoins et se tourna vers lui. Même dans cette étrange lumière, ses yeux étaient extraordinaires – bien qu'un peu rouges, malgré que ses joues ne soient pas baignées de larmes. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour retrouver son souffle, mais pas autant qu'aurait eu besoin une personne normale – sûrement un avantage à être un fils d'Hermès.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis idiot. Je t'aime. S'il te plait, ne les rejoints pas.

Jaime s'était mis à genoux devant elle, suppliant, ne se souciant pas un instant de sa dignité. Il l'avait de tout manière perdue quasiment totalement plusieurs années auparavant, quand lui et sa jumelle avaient pensés qu'ils pouvaient être des dieux. Cersei avait en tête quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à celle que partageait Zeus et Héra.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il était jaloux.

Jaime tourna sa tête pour trouver une jeune fille rousse souriante. Il trouvait toujours étrange le fait que Sansa ait rejoint les chasseresses. Après tout, elle n'était pas particulièrement du genre physique, et elle fantasmait assez facilement sur les garçons – mais après deux petits-amis cauchemardesques, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher son revirement.

\- Jaime pense que la drague se résume à s'entrainer et à se battre quand il s'agit de toi. Tss… et tu te dis être son meilleur ami, Lannister.

Jaime n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix irritante de Margaery. Elle avait rejoint les chasseresses pour _accompagner_ Sansa – ce qui avait fait lever des sourcils à pas mal de monde.

\- Je suis juste venue ici pour parler à Sansa de… tout à l'heure, commença à expliquer Brienne.

Le regard confus (et pathétiquement désespéré) de Jaime se redirigea vers elle.

\- Arya m'a vu et m'a dit qu'elle allait voir les Chasseresses. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Sansa et Margaery.

\- Salut le taureau. T'as vraiment cru que ta petite amie allait rejoindre le Super Club Des Vierges Trop Badass ? dit la petite louve.

Jaime avait oublié le forgeron derrière lui. Celui-ci ne répondit que par un soufflement épuisé.

\- Crétin. Donc une fille ne peut pas voir son ennuyante sœur ? Tu me manquerai trop si je devait rejoindre à jamais le club des « anti – garçons ».

\- Merci ô dieux, je suis heureux de ne pas t'avoir perdue dans le club des Eternelles Célibataires, rigola Jaime pour cacher le soulagement qu'il ressentait.

Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il remarqua que les joues de Brienne se coloraient d'une jolie teinte rouge.

\- Tu es un idiot, Lannister, dit-elle.

\- Je suis _ton_ idiot, Tarth, clarifia-t-il avec enthousiaste.

Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul alors il ajouta :

\- Si tu le veux bien.

Brienne se mordit les lèvres.

Comme il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes à force de rester à genoux, Jaime se releva et posa sa main sur sa joue mutilée. Jaime fit parcourir gentiment ses doigts sur la cicatrice, comme une preuve de sa sincérité. Elle avait eu cette marque récemment, lors d'une quête menée avec Podrick et Hyle (au grand déplaisir de Jaime). Elle en était revenue avec de nombreuses cicatrices et autres, qui avaient accentué son sentiment d'insécurité. Jaime voulait qu'elle se sente suffisamment bien pour chasser sa peur et lui faire confiance entièrement.

Brienne prit alors sa main et enlaça leurs doigts. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement.

\- Jaime, je…

Une flèche se fraya alors un chemin dans l'espace étroit qui les séparait. Ils se tournèrent pour trouver Lyanna Mormont, le lieutenant d'Artémis, les regarder, un arc pointé vers eux.

\- Pas de baiser dans le camp de ma lady !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** En fait c'est pratiquement un crossover avec Percy Jackson. Au début je voulais que ce soit Artémis qui tire la flèche, mais après j'ai pensé à Lyanna et... pourquoi pas ? Lyanna ferait une bonne lieutenante en plus. Et oui, du Gendrya. Et du Sansaery (si vous lisez entre les lignes).

Lyanna, ne tire pas ! Ils vont laisser des review.


	19. La fillette blonde

**Petit mot de la traductrice :** Hey ! Pardon pour ce retard. J'ai souffert pour traduire ce drabble... Je crois que je l'ai moins apprécié que les autres. Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi

 _Merci à **Marina Ka-Fai** , **Angelica R** , **Guest** et **(E?)lodie** pour leurs review sur le chapitre précédent !_

* * *

\- Venez à Castral Rock avec moi, dit Jaime.

Les yeux de la fillette blonde, qui étaient jusqu'ici chaleureux, devinrent si glacials que Jaime eu l'impression qu'ils le coupait en lambeaux - heureusement son état (toutefois relatif) d'ébriété faisait rempart.

\- Mon lord, si vous pensez que je vais quitter ce bordel pour devenir votre pute personnelle, vous vous êtes trompé, grommela-t-elle. Je préfèrerais que vous preniez ma virginité ici et maintenant et que vous disparaissiez ensuite immédiatement. Je n'abandonnerais pas l'homme qui m'a gentiment recueillit quand je n'avais rien.

Différentes émotions se mêlaient en Jaime.

Il était à vrai dire plus heurté qu'il ne l'aurait dû - son offre n'était pas ce qu'elle disait. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi l'opinion de cette fille lui importait tellement. Si elle remettait en doute son honneur, quelle importance ?

Mais il ressentait une véritable admiration envers cette fillette (bien qu'elle ne soit certainement pas une fillette). Payer sa dette et garder sa promesse était plus important pour elle que sa virginité – même si son maître s'était suffisamment attaché à elle et aurait pu oublier leur accord si elle n'avait pas été aussi-têtue.

\- Fillette écoutez. Je ne vais pas vous déshonorer. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

 _Même si tu en as très envie_ , s'amusa à le taquiner sa voix intérieure. Il l'a repoussa avant que sa queue ne redurcisse.

Jaime était allé au bordel pour essayer de penser à autre chose. La nouvelle de la naissance du troisième enfant de Cersei et de Rhaegar était parvenue jusqu'à Castral Roc. Tyrion l'avait immédiatement incité à faire une partie de jambe en l'air – comme à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle concernant Cersei et Rhaegar se faisait entendre. Jaime supposait que c'était la manière qu'avait Tyrion de se faire pardonner. Après tout, il l'avait préféré à Cersei. La seule chose que Jaime faisait pour Cersei était de ne pas se marier… pas encore. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aller voir des prostituées – bien qu'il n'en choisisse que des blondes, dans une pathétique tentative de copie.

Mais il était maintenant là, assis à côté d'une vierge monstrueuse – et au lieu de la prendre, il lui proposait de réaliser ses rêves.

\- Vous êtes une femme assez remarquable. Vous avez l'air forte, et vous êtes aussi grande que moi. Et cette manière que vous avez de garder votre serment… vous ne voulez pas être une prostituée mais vous le rester pour maintenir votre promesse.

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré cette fillette, il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle avait été forcée de coucher avec lui parce qu'il était riche – ce qui n'était pas inhabituel. Mais à sa grande surprise, la fillette avait défendu avec verve le maître de l'établissement : ce dernier n'était pas un grand propriétaire, mais il l'avait pourtant pris sous son aile, malgré ses difficultés.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, l'homme avait posé deux conditions : elle effectuerait des tâches difficiles, et si quelqu'un voulait la baiser malgré son aspect peu harmonieux, elle s'exécuterait. Jaime était ivre lorsqu'il avait négocié les services de la grande fillette mais il avait néanmoins vu l'homme hésiter lorsque Jaime avait pointé du doigt la bête hideuse.

\- La plupart des gens ne se sacrifient pas ainsi, dit Jaime avec un petit sourire.

il était peut-être ivre mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas remarquer son inconfort.

\- L'homme a été gentil avec vous, certes, mais vous restez votre propre maître…

Il fit une pause, toujours hésitant quand à son offre et à sa réaction.

\- Je vous propose une place parmi mes Manteaux d'or.

La filette commença à protester mais Jaime avait des arguments déjà prêts : la fille servirait comme un guerrier (et non comme une prostituée) – _cela ne lui plairait-il pas ?_ La fillette avait alors répondu qu'une telle situation ne lui déplairait pas, mais que ce qu'elle avait entre les jambes ne lui permettrait pas.

\- Vous avez les capacités physiques. Je peux trouver des personnes aptes à vous entraîner – ou bien vous entraîner moi-même. Et ai-je besoin de relever votre sens moral ? Vous seriez un magnifique chevalier. Que votre genre aille aux sept Enfers !

 _Et que Tywin et Cersei aillent aux sept Enfers également_ – Jaime ne se doutait que trop bien de leur réaction à la vue d'une femme chevalier dans leurs rangs. Mais Jaime était le seigneur de Castral Roc et, en tant que tel, pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec ses manteaux d'or.

\- Mais… je ne peux pas quitter…

\- Je donnerai une compensation à votre maître. Je lui paierai ce que je lui dois pour vos _services_ , multiplié par cinq. Et si je ne me trompe pas en pensant que l'homme vous affectionne comme si vous étiez de lui, je pense qu'il souhaite votre bonheur.

\- Si cela ne lui pose pas de problèmes, alors cela me convient.

Jaime fut méditatif devant cette réponse.

Sentant le sommeil le regagner, il passa son bras autour de la taille de la femme. Elle se figea pendant un moment, alors que la large main de Jaime carressait son corps.

\- Vous… vous avez changé d'avis ? Je peux toujours…

\- Je donne simplement à ce lit une autre utilité, répondit-il.

Il desserra brièvement son empirse pour la tourner vers lui afin de voir son visage – visage pâle, laid, envahi de tâches de rousseur, nez cassé, lèvres sèches... et merveilleux yeux bleus qui ne laissaient transparaître que la vérité.

\- Je n'a pas envie de dormir seul ce soir.

\- Je pense que c'est un début raisonnable, dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Pour une raison étrange, ce geste innocent fit durcir sa queue. Il se força à se calmer avant de les étendre tous les deux dans le lit.

\- Comment vous appelez vous ? demanda-t-il alors que l'épuisement commençait à avoir raison de lui.

\- Brienne, mon seigneur.

Jaime murmura son nom avant de s'endormir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il oublia sa sœur aux cheveux d'or – car s'était une fillette blonde qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que j'avais cette idée en tête. J'ai l'impression que le texte est trop long (mon objectif de drabble est passé à moins de 1000 mots). J'avais écrit quelques scènes avant et après ce passage, mais tout était désorganisé et sans réelle cohérence. J'ai finalement réécrit le drabble._

 _Dis moi ce que vous en pensez. Rendez moi ivre de review *.*_


	20. Messenger

**Petit mot de la traductrice** : Pardon d'avance pour les horribles fautes, mais c'est le prompt qui veut ça. A vrai dire j'ai parfois eu du mal à comprendre ce que l'auteur voulait dire tellement Jaime se montre orthographiquement déplorable dans ce texte x) D'ailleurs pour l'info, je prends mes notes de cours sur ordi. Vous allez donc voir l'état de mes phrases en sortant de cours...

 **Disclaimer** : Got appartient à GRRM et la fic originale est à WeirdDaydreamingFangirl. Moi je ne fais que la traduction !

 _Merci à **Marina Ka Fai** et **Angelica R** pour leurs review !_

* * *

 _Jaime_ : Bébéééééé

 _Brienne_ : Mauvaise conversation.

 _Jaime_ : Mais sa di Brienne.

 _Jaime_ : Je parl bien a Brienne

 _Brienne_ : Jaime, tu n'es pas à la fête de Tyrion ?

 _Jaime_ : J y suis. M'ennui san toi

 _Brienne_ : Est-ce que tu es bourré ?

 _Jaime_ : TU ME MANQU ET JE T AIM

 _Brienne_ : Tu es bourré.

 _Jaime_ : Pas grv. Je t veux.

 _Brienne_ : Tu devrais aller dormir.

 _Jaime_ : Ed quo as t besoind pr me crior

Jaime a envoyé l'emoji : 3

 _Brienne_ : Non, Jaime, un smiley cœur ne me fera pas plus te croire.

 _Brienne_ : On peut en parler demain ?

 _Brienne_ : Je suis fatiguée.

 _Jaime_ : Brienne mon safir bleu ej sai qje tu as passe tes exam.

 _Brienne_ : Saphir bleu ?

 _Jaime_ : Changé la couleur ed la conversassion

 _Jaime_ : J aime cette coejler

 _Jaime_ : Mais pas atant qu tes eyxu

 _Brienne_ : Arg, Jaime, arrête. Les compliments ne te mèneront nulle part.

 _Jaime_ : Mais cest rvai que tes euix ressmenlent a des sapjirs

 _Brienne_ : Tu m'as déjà répété ça une bonne centaine de fois.

 _Brienne_ : Donc là je suis en train de lever les yeux au ciel.

 _Jaime_ : Du naccpete jamais mes complement

 _Brienne_ : On devrait en faire un meme.

 _Jaime_ : BRIENNE EJ TAIME

 _Brienne_ : Je ne te crois toujours pas.

Jaime a changé le surnom de Brienne en « mon safir etoilé »

Jaime a changé son surnom en « coe brisé »

 _Mon safir etoilé_ : Jaime va dormir.

 _Coe brisé_ : AIME MOI MA BELL BRI

 _Coe brisé_ : Que dois je faijf rpor gagner ton amoir ?

 _Mon safi etoilé_ : Ok. T'as gagné.

 _Mon safir etoilé_ : Je ne sors qu'avec des mecs qui jouent d'un instrument de musique.

Coe brisé a envoyé une photo

 _Mon safir etoilé_ : WTF ? Jaime je plaisantais.

 _Mon safir etoilé_ : Mais où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça ? On dirait des sortes de tuyaux…

 _Mon safir etoilé_ : Et tu tu portes une ARMURE ?

Coe brisé a envoyé une vidéo

 _Mon safir etoile_ : Bon dieux ! mais c'est horrible. On dirait un dragon en train d'agoniser.

Coe brisé : ct ma canson d amour

 _Mon safir etoilé_ : Ton amour est mourant alors.

 _Coe brisé_ : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahsshahhaah trps droel fillette

 _Coe brisé_ : Déoslé jene debvrais pas t aperlet fillette

 _Coe brisé_ : Mais ma bouceh veur faire d'uares choses

 _Mon safir etoilé_ : JAIME NON

 _Coe brisé_ : Je veux dire chnater avec toi obsedee

 _Coe brisé_ : Encore oardin

Coe brisé a envoyé une vidéo

 _Mon safir etoilé_ : Jaime ta manière de chanter est encore PIRE.

 _Coe brisé_ : Mais ca beunt du cœur

 _Mon safir etoilé_ : Jaime, si je te promets de sortir une fois avec toi, tu me laisses tranquille ce soir ?

 _Coe brisé_ : SEIREUX ?

 _Mon safir etoilé_ : C'est un serment sur Féale.

 _Coe brisé_ : 3

 _Mon safir etoilé_ : Nous en parlerons quand tu sera sobre.

 _Mon safir etoilé_ : Si tu ne changes pas d'avis.

 _Coe brisé_ : JAMAIS JAMAIS AU GRAND JAMAIS

 _Mon safir etoilé_ : Oh miracle, un message écrit correctement.

 _Coe brisé_ : Je suie telmment heurzux

 _Coe brisé_ : Je ne suis cpus un vroeur brise

Jaime a changé son surnom par « mon chantin »

 _Mon safir etoilé_ : Oh Jaime.

Brienne a changé le surnom de « mon chantin » par « mon chaton »

Brienne a changé son surnom de « mon safir etoilé » par « mon saphir étoilé »

 _Mon saphir étoilé_ : je t'interdis de changer de surnom, petit chaton. Ahahahaha

 _Chaton_ : je sus d acocor, je suis ton ahaton

Brienne a changé le surnom de « mon chaton » à « mon lion – chaton »

 _Mon lion – chaton_ : MON

 _Mon lion – chaton_ : MON

Mon lion – chaton a envoyé une vidéo

 _Mon saphir étoilé_ : Jaime CALME TOI. QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN D'ANNONCER A TOUT LE MONDE LA ?

 _Mon lion – chaton_ : TU EST MIENNE ETE EJE SUIS TIEN

 _Mon lion – chaton_ : OTUT E MINDE DOIT SAVIR

 _Mon lion – chaton_ : Brienne. C'est Tyrion. Je ne voulais pas m'incruster dans votre conversation mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir que Jaime s'est évanoui. Il n'est pas blessé, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te préviens simplement pour que tu saches pourquoi il ne répond pas.

 _Mon saphir étoilé_ : Ok. Occupe-toi bien de lui.

 _Mon lion – chaton_ : Tu es la bienvenue si tu veux le récupérer demain. Jaime sera content de ta compagnie, même s'il va me tuer.

 _Mon saphir étoilé_ : Veille seulement à ce qu'il aille bien.

 _Mon lion – chaton_ : Tu lui manques beaucoup tu sais. Il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi pendant toute la soirée. Bronn voulait lui éclater la tête contre un mur.

 _Mon lion – chaton_ : Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des idiots et parlez-vous.

 _Mon saphir étoilé_ : Je ne peux pas.

 _Mon lion – chaton_ : Je ferai en sorte qu'il soit dans une chambre privée où les gens ne peuvent pas y accéder… comme ça tu n'auras pas à te soucier de visiteurs inattendus s'introduisant dans votre espace privé alors que tu papouilles ton homme 😉

 _Mon lion – chaton_ : Pardon. Chaton. Ton chaton. Hum… ça lui va bien.

Mon lion – chaton a envoyé une vidéo.

 _Mon lion – chanton_ : « Brienne, mon doux saphir. Je suis désolé d'avoir été un idiot. Je t'aime tellement ». ouais tu devrais venir.

 _Mon saphir étoilé_ : Je serai la bas à nef heurs

 _Mon saphir étoilé_ : Anve ce la nourritur et de mécidcarmens

 _Mon saphir étoilé_ : Je te hure turion si tu lis note conversation je te tue

 _Mon lion – chaton_ : Hum… trop tard. Mais je n'en parlerai à personne.

 _Mon lion – chaton_ : Mais je suis très tenté de montrer ça à Bronn. Je pense qu'il vous ship plus que moi.

 _Mon saphir étoilé_ : PUTAINTUNAPASINTERET

 _Mon lion – chaton_ : Oooooh, je suis terrifié (lol)

 _Mon lion – chaton_ : Mais promis, ok. Sur… Féale, c'est ça ? j'ai la flemme de tout remonter.

 _Mon lion – chaton_ : Ceci dit je n'ai jamais promis de ne jamais rien mentionner sur des trucs que j'aurais pu lire ici.

Mon Saphir étoilé a envoyé une vidéo

 _Mon lion – chaton_ : Une minute entière de ronflemment… ok je vais éteindre cette conversation. Bonne nuit les amants. Je vais adorer vous tourmenter demain matin MOUAHAHAHA

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Inspiré d'une page facebook!_


	21. Elle n'était plus vierge

**Petit mot de la traductrice :** j'ai mal au dos.

 _Merci à **Angelica R** et **Marina** pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent!_

* * *

\- Je ne suis plus Vierge, murmura Brienne en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Son regard était délibérément fixé sur la porte.

Derrière elle, Jaime secoua sa tête, malgré le bourdonnement qui l'envahissait.

\- C'est juste, femme. Tu n'es plus la Vierge de Tarth.

Il vint à ses côtés et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Tu es une lionne Lannister. Et ils viennent de t'entendre _rugir_.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Oui c'est court. Mais j'avais la réplique de Jaime en tête depuis longtemps x)_


	22. Jalouse

**Note de la traductrice :** J'ai une éval lundi alors je compte sur vous pour sortir les drapeaux de bonne chance !

 **Disclaimer :** Got est à GRRM, l'histoire originelle à WeirdDaydreamingFangirl

 _Merci à **Marina** et à **Angelica R** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent !_

* * *

Jaime poursuivi sa femme. C'était le printemps mais le vent était toujours frais – ce qui n'aurait ne l'aurait pas inquiété en temps normal. Ils avaient survécu à pire après tout. Mais une chose avait changé la donne - sa femme était enceinte.

Jaime était de plus soucieux : Brienne avait quitté le hall rapidement et brutalement.

\- Femme, dit-il d'une voix forte. Tu vas attraper froid.

\- Ser Jaime ? répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Un frisson parcouru son corps – et ce dernier n'était pas dû au vent. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Brienne ne l'avait pas appelé _Ser_.

\- Brienne…

\- Donne moi simplement quelques minutes, le coupa-t-elle. Rentre à l'intérieur.

Jaime remarqua qu'elle retenait un pleur et décida qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser seule. Il s'approcha d'elle afin de l'enlacer. Ses bras pouvaient sentir le gonflement de son ventre et sa poitrine plus développée que d'ordinaire. Brienne était plus grande que lui et il dû poser sa joue contre son dos.

\- Femme, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, supplia-t-il. Et ne me dis pas que tu vas bien. Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu ne peux pas me mentir, femme.

Elle soupira.

\- Tu vas me trouver ridicule.

\- Probablement. Mais je t'aime et quelque chose t'ennuie alors je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit.

\- Je suis jalouse.

\- De quoi ?

Il essaya de ne pas paraître trop curieux ou moqueur – il ne voulait pas que Brienne se mure de nouveau dans les remparts qu'elle avait construit autour de son cœur.

\- De l… lady… de lady Catelyn.

 _Oh_.

Il ne savait pas comment leur conversation avait tourné ainsi mais Jaime avait expliqué qu'il avait failli être marié à Lysa Tully et avoir rencontré Catelyn. Arya lui avait ensuite demandé à quoi sa mère ressemblait lorsqu'elle était jeune et Jaime avait déclaré qu'elle était magnifique et forte. Il avait même mentionné en riant qu'il l'avait trouvé beaucoup plus intéressante que Lysa, ce qui avait étonné Bronn – _alors comme ça Jaime appréciait d'autres femmes que les blondes ?_ Jaime lui avait rétorqué qu'il était alors un garçon normal à cette époque. Arya et Sansa avaient grimacé devant cette remarque.

 _Je ne suis qu'un putain d'imbécile._

\- Brienne je crois…

\- Que je suis complètement ridicule, je sais.

Jaime caressa son ventre avec sa main et son moignon.

\- Que je trouve ça mignon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et ridicule, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il tourna gentiment Brienne afin de lui faire face. Elle ne semblait pas sur le point de pleurer mais ses yeux bleus étaient brillants. Son visage était quant à lui aussi rouge que la bannière Lannister.

\- J'étais un jeune garçon à l'époque. C'est simplement un visage du passé, _femme_ , la rassura-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot pour lui rappeler l'importance qu'elle revêtait pour lui.

\- Elle aurait été une bonne épouse pour toi, murmura-t-elle en regardant ses pieds. Ses cheveux roux et tes yeux verts… vos enfants auraient été magnifiques.

Brienne le regarda finalement et ses yeux étaient plein d'incertitude.

\- Toi et Lady Catelyn étaient aussi plus proches en terme d'âge. Tu aurais été plus heureux avec elle.

Jaime choisit ses mots avec attention. Il formula avec précaution sa réponse, créant ainsi un moment de silence.

\- Peut-être, dit-il finalement en essayant de garder un visage impassible. Mais nous ne le saurons jamais. Lady Catelyn a épousé Ned Stark. Et moi, je t'ai épousé et je suis heureux avec toi. Et je le serai pour toujours, Brienne.

Brienne ne semblait pas convaincu. Jaime soupira et demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu aurais été plus heureuse avec Renly ?

Elle ouvrit sa bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti.

\- Tu aurais eu de grands bébés, aux cheveux de jais et des yeux saphirs.

\- Jaime…

\- Et Connington ? ou Hunt ? Ils sont plus proches que toi en âge.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent à la pensée de Brienne épousant l'un d'entre eux. Soudant leur différence d'âge lui revint pleinement à l'esprit, mais il essaya de poursuivre son exposé.

\- Vraiment, femme, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieil homme.

\- Très bien. Je suis désolée.

\- C'est l'idée, femme, répliqua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire – le beau sourire que Jaime avait aimé au moment même où il l'avait découvert.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle plus sérieusement. Tu as épousé une femme pleine d'insécurités.

\- Femme… j'ai besoin d'encouragements moi aussi, dit-il doucement.

Brienne le regarda d'un air absent, se demandant quoi faire. Elle décida finalement de suivre son impulsion et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser rapide mais Brienne se montrait rarement entreprenante pour tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin des signes d'affection.

\- Tu es un mari merveilleux. Je t'aime. Et tu seras un merveilleux père.

\- Je serai toujours à toi, femme. Et je t'aime plus que tout ce que tu pourras imaginer. Merci.

\- De rien, mari. Mais j'ai suffisamment nourri ton égo. Tu en as déjà bien trop naturellement. Et je veux des tartes au citron.

Jaime leva les yeux au ciel et lui offrit son bras.

\- Toi et le petit lion avez un féroce appétit. Viens. Je vais vous nourrir.

Brienne enroula son bras autour du sien et ils retournèrent dans la salle à manger ensemble. Les habituels regards curieux étaient rivés sur eux mais Jaime n'y accorda aucune importance. Il aimait parader avec sa femme afin que tous puissent les voir. _En quoi l'âge ou le physique pouvaient l'importer ?_ Il avait déjà été avec pire – et elle était magnifique et avait _exactement_ le même âge que lui. Ce qui était important était qu'il soit heureux avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait en retour, lui faisait confiance et le comprenait – et le faisait devenir une meilleure personne jour après jour.


	23. Un moment de tranquilité

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Un petit Braime, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas avancé cette traduction (en fait ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'avais traduit ce drabble mais je l'avais oublié. Pauvre petit drabble)

A l'époque de l'écriture (et de la traduction) il était canon : saison 8, grande guerre. Bon on sait désormais que la guerre a duré nettement moins longtemps mais voilà. C'est sûrement bourré de fautes, j'avais vraiment envie de poster malgré mon épuisement.

* * *

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça, Jaime ?

Jaime fut étonné pendant un instant que Brienne utilise son nom – ce sentiment disparut néanmoins rapidement lorsqu'il vit ses lèvres se mouvoir en une grimace. Il lui offrit un petit sourire :

\- Je te regarde comment, _femme_ ? répliqua-t-il bien qu'il sache exactement comment il la regardait.

Brienne détourna son regard – ses joues roses devenaient plus sombres. Ils s'étaient mariés une année auparavant et il avait fallu plusieurs mois à Brienne pour qu'elle cesse de l'appeler _ser_. Elle demeurait cependant toujours gênée quand Jaime l'appelait femme.

\- C'est ton… Je... Est-ce... Est-ce que tu souhaites que je te réchauffe ?

Les yeux saphirs reposèrent leur attention sur lui, cherchant… quelque chose sur son visage. Jaime sut immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire et se risqua à faire une moue tentatrice.

\- Vraiment ? Devant nos estimés officiers ? chuchota Jaime.

D'abord moqueur il était devenu sincèrement curieux.

L'hiver était sur eux – et l'avait été avant même qu'ils ne se marient – et l'air était devenu tellement froid que plus personne n'avait plus aucune intimité. Les marcheurs blancs les avaient repoussés vers le sud où les vivants avaient installé leur camp dans un petit village abandonné. Les commandants avaient élu domiciles dans une taverne délabrée – Jaime et Brienne, en leur qualité de chefs dormaient dans la salle à manger de ladite auberge.

Leur situation actuelle avait été un compromis et Brienne n'avait donné son accord que pour partager de la chaleur corporelle. Même s'ils évitaient de trop se montrer, leur proximité était tout de même évidente – Jaime était appuyé contre le mur tandis que Brienne était à moitié sur lui, son visage posé sur son épaule. Leurs jambes, par-dessous les couvertures, étaient liées.

\- Nous… nous sommes sous des couvertures et… et… même s'ils s'en rendent compte…

Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de laisser s'échapper un souffle de fumée.

\- N… nous sommes mariés…

Jaime rit avant de s'arrêter en voyant les sourcils de Brienne se froncer.

\- Toutes mes excuses, femme. Ton innocence est si attachante.

L'expression de Brienne ne changea pas d'un pouce, causant un soupir de la part de son mari.

\- Brienne… j'ai suffisamment chaud. Tu n'as pas besoin de me… réchauffer d'avantage.

Brienne s'était assurée que ses jambes ne touchent pas le sexe de Jaime.

\- Alors pourquoi me regarde tu de cette étrange manière ? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, ses yeux saphirs curieux. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ce regard et quoi en faire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais devenue plus jolie ou quelque chose du genre.

\- C'était la première fois que je te voyais sourire. Je veux dire… vraiment sourire.

Il avait été surpris de constater à quel point Brienne était relaxée lorsqu'ils étaient couchés en cuillère, l'un contre l'autre. Jaime avait alors hissé sa tête vers sa femme et l'avait trouvé en train de regarder distraitement un point imaginaire, un sourire aux lèvres. Cela avait été fascinant.

\- La réalité dans laquelle nous sommes plongés est effrayante. Incertains de quoi demain sera fait. Et pourtant, tu souriais comme si c'était le printemps.

\- Oh… je souriais vraiment ? elle tourna la tête d'un air coupable. Je suis désolée. C'était très inapproprié de ma part. Nos camarades…

Jaime savait qu'elle pensait aux nombreux hommes dont la vie s'était éteinte. L'un d'entre eux était son écuyer, Podrick – elle avait dû le brûler elle-même durant la bataille.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas trop penser à eux pour le moment. Nous devons prendre soin de ceux qui sont toujours vivants.

Les traits de Brienne se détendirent mais elle semblait toujours fatiguée alors qu'elle murmurait _Je sais_.

Jaime savait qu'il aurait dû s'en tenir à ceci, mais sa curiosité le poussa à demander :

\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu souriais ?

Il sentit la tête de sa femme rougir sur son épaule. Il dû se concentrer pour chasser toute image de moquerie sur son visage et retenir une quelconque blague s'il voulait obtenir une réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

La manière dont elle se mordait les lèvres tout en évitant son regard signifiait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Brienne ne lui cachait jamais rien – excepté ses sentiments.

\- Où es tu, franche et honnête Brienne ? demanda Jaime gentiment. Je jure sur mon honneur que je ne rigolerai pas.

Brienne le regarda avec hésitation avant de reporter son attention dans le vague. Jaime eu alors peur qu'elle ne se ferme totalement – mais ses yeux bleus revinrent vers elle.

\- J'aime ça.

\- Ça quoi ? Ton pauvre mari est stupide et inquiet, femme. Aide le à comprendre.

Brienne leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'aime ce que nous faisons en ce moment. Etre allongés ici… en nous tenant l'un l'autre.

\- Et tous les autres autour ne te posent pas de problèmes ?

Brienne secoua la tête et murmura, la voix si basse qu'elle en était presque inaudible :

\- J'aime qu'ils le sachent.

Jaime sentit une bouffée de satisfaction l'envahir alors que les paroles de Brienne parvenaient jusqu'à son esprit. Il la serra d'avantage contre lui afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il partageait son sentiment de possessivité, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- J'aime ça moi aussi. Et j'aime le montrer aux autres.

Jaime vit Brienne ferme ses yeux.

\- Je t'aime, mari, murmura-t-elle si bas que Jaime la comprit à peine – mais cela ne changeait en rien l'impact de ces mots.

\- Je t'aime aussi femme, répondit-il. Tellement.

Lorsqu'il recula légèrement, il vit une nouvelle fois le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de Brienne.

D'une certaine manière, même si ses yeux n'étaient plus visibles, son sourire était encore plus doux qu'avant.


	24. Le feu du dragon

Note de la traductrice : Salut ! Désolée, la traduction a tardé. J'ai eu un peu de mal pour ce chapitre, j'ai trouvé que certaines phrases étaient collée les unes aux autres mais sans lien, d'ordinaire cela ne me faisait pas ça à la lecture (cf note de l'auteur). Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que mes examens sont terminés et que je suis théoriquement en vacances (théoriquement car je vais sûrement me coltiner du rattrapage) donc j'aurais plus de temps pour les fics. Sinon, petite pensée particulière à **Coraline**. Bises sur toi !

Note de l'auteur (WeirdDaydreamingFangirl) : Petit avertissement. J'ai pensé et écrit ça à 3heures du matin sur mon téléphone donc la relecture n'a pas été impeccable.

 _Merci à **AngelicaR** , **Marina KaFai** , **Julie** , **Lola** et **TheWorldOfCoraline** (x6) pour leurs reveiw sur les drabbles précédents. _

_Vous avez été nombreuses à commenter, merciii et continuez ainsi *.*_

* * *

Le sol n'avait jamais tremblé aussi fort. Il tourna la tête afin d'appréhender les environs et son regard se posa sur une grande bête de glace. Jaime avait vu Viserion avant qu'il ne devienne l'un d'entre eux – il était alors blanc, mais pas _glacé_. Lorsque les Marcheurs Blancs avaient retourné l'une de leurs armes contre eux, l'estomac de Jaime s'était retourné. Alors voir le résultat d'aussi près… tout son être était effrayé.

 _C'est donc pour maintenant_. Avec toute la culpabilité qu'il portait en lui, Jaime pensait qu'il serait prêt à mourir lorsque son heure viendrait. Mais il se surprit à prier les dieux – ceux qu'il avait cessé de croire depuis longtemps – pour que le monstre se détourne de lui pour se trouver sur une autre cible.

\- Jaime !

Même le vent hurlant ne pouvait l'empêcher de reconnaître cette voix.

 _Allez-vous en_ , aurait-il dû dire, mais tout ce qui parvint de ses lèvres fut une respiration laborieuse. Il aurait dû lui hurler de le laisser et de fuir, mais Jaime avait toujours été égoïste. Si son heure était venue, il voulait voir la femme qu'il aimait une dernière fois, comme il l'avait admis à son défunt ami, Bronn.

Le regard glacé de Viseron ne le quittait pas et Jaime décida de ne pas perdre d'avantage de temps.

\- Brienne, murmura Jaime en tournant sa tête afin de croiser les yeux saphirs de sa camarade.

\- Jaime, fuyez ! supplia Brienne, les yeux brillants.

Sa seule réponse fut de secouer négativement la tête. Leurs lames en acier Valyrien se révélaient inutiles face à un dragon – mais peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre les trouveraient et les utiliseraient en leur nom. Les Marcheurs étaient de toute manière loin d'eux, tandis que quelques vivants étaient proches.

\- Brienne, allez-vous en et prenez Pleurs-de-Veuves, lui ordonna-t-il, son sens du devoir reprenant le contrôle sur le reste.

\- Je ne vous quitte pas, protesta-t-elle.

\- Arrêtez d'être une stupide fillette bornée et allez-vous en ! Faites-le pour le royaume.

Le menton de Brienne tremblait. Très – trop – doucement, elle hocha la tête. Elle prit son épée, mais lorsque Viserion rugit gravement Jaime sut qu'il était trop tard. Il regarda intensément les yeux de Brienne, essayant de lui transmettre autant d'émotions que possible. Il voulait la maudire pour avoir été aussi stupide, l'embrasser pour la réconforter, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Mais les seuls mots qu'il était sur le point de pouvoir formuler étaient un ordre : jeter Féale vers la personne vivante la plus proche.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, quelque chose bougea et l'attention de Jaime fut redirigée vers le dragon. La tête de Viserion se craquela de rouge, d'orange et de jaune venu du ciel. Jaime put distinguer à travers le blizzard une image verte et floue, avant que des flammes ne recouvrent la totalité du corps de Viserion.

Jaime reporta son attention vers Brienne qui – par un miracle des dieux – souriait et le regardait également.

Rhaegal avait récupéré.

Le cours de la guerre était une nouvelle fois de leur côté.

Réalisant que les Morts se détournaient de Viserion et que ledit dragon se détournait d'eux, Jaime fit quelque chose de stupide.

Il attrapa Brienne par la taille et l'embrassa.

Ce fut chaste et rapide – il devait en réalité plus s'agir d'une bise que d'un baiser. Mais cela le réchauffa un peu.

Et à en juger par la rougeur des joues de Brienne, cela l'avait réchauffé également.

Retrouvant finalement ses sens, Jaime regarda en direction de l'ennemi. Des flammes explosaient partout autour d'eux – Viserion, tout comme le reste des Marcheurs Blancs, était presque vaincu. Certains de leurs ennemis restaient toutefois debout et Jaime savait que Bran Stark comptait sur eux pour les terrasser.

\- Pour un nouveau futur pour Westeros, dit Jaime avec une grimace sur le visage et Pleurs-de-Veuve dans sa main gauche.

Son petit moment d'intimité avec Brienne avait redonné à son corps une nouvelle énergie.

\- Pour un nouveau futur pour Westeros, répéta Brienne en écho à ses paroles.

Il lui adressa un rapide regard. Malgré tout ce qu'il leur arrivait, elle souriait naïvement – et plus étonnant encore, il lui rendit le même sourire. C'est à cet instant qu'il compris que ce simple geste était promesse d'espoir et d'un nouveau départ, ce qui le remplit de de volonté. Il s'élança alors dans la mêlée pour se battre.


End file.
